Changed Directions
by Cassicio
Summary: A changed dream leads to a new life, new mysteries, new secrets, and a new gay bar/club opening in New York City. The Unholy Trinity pays a visit, and lives are about to be changed... again. Faberry with some Purt and Brittana
1. New Club In Town

**Author's Note 1: This fic is very different than my last one, as you will see. For those of you wanting a companion piece to **_**One More Statistic**_** I am working on it, but am at a bit of a roadblock. This fic won't leave my head so I'm writing it up while waiting for the OMS block to leave.**

**Author's Note 2: This is rated M for language and eventual sexy times, and violence.**

**Author's Note 3: This is set about four years after they graduate (Quinn and Rachel are about 22). However, I do not own Glee, any of its characters or its storyline. I also do not own The Script. The only thing I do own is the idea behind this fic and Changed Direction.**

…

"Quinn, you promised to check out the new club with San and me!"

Quinn rolled over, staring at her fellow blonde standing in the door way of her bedroom. Her eyes widened as Brittany proceeded to take a running jump, landing square on top of her. Fingers danced across her ribs, drawing loud giggles from Quinn's mouth.

"Up up up! You promised!"

"Okay! Okay!" Brittany leapt off the bed with a grin. Groaning, Quinn rolled off the bed and crossed to her wardrobe. Black skinny jeans, red halter top, and red converse slipped on, hair let down and lightly curled, and light make-up is applied before the former Cheerio steps into the living room.

"Take long enough, Q?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow. The Latina was in artfully ripped skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Purple converse graffitied with _The Script _lyrics adorned her feet. Brittany leaned into Santana's side, an arm wrapped around her waist. White skinny jeans, a baby blue halter top, and deep blue converse put her in stark contrast with her dark counterpart.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn picked up her keys. They were promptly snatched away by Santana.

"Nuh-uh. We're taking a cab because you are gonna let loose tonight. A few drinks will definitely do you some good."

"Try and tell me that tomorrow when I have a hangover."

"It'll be worth it. Besides, who drives in the NYC when they don't have to? Now come on, we already called for one." Quinn was unceremoniously shoved out of their apartment.

…

Stepping out of the cab, the trio stared at the line leading into the club; it stretched around the block.

Quinn frowned. "How the fuck are we supposed to get in? Every gay and lesbian on this side of New York City must be here."

"Kurt knows the owner and got us on the list." Brittany answered.

At the head of the line they were blocked by a muscled guy with jet black hair. "Names?"

"We're the Unholy Trinity." The taller blonde replied with a wink.

The bouncer's scowl quickly morphed into a smirk. "The boss was wondering if you three would actually show." Gesturing towards the door with his head he announced, "Welcome to _Changed Directions_, ladies."

…

**Reviews, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome. So… What do you think? Worth continuing?**


	2. Who's the boss AKA Purt?

**Author's Note 1: Thank you for all the reviews! It's very encouraging to know people like this so far.**

**Author's Note 2: I don't own Glee, that belongs to Ryan Murphy, Fox Network, etc. Besides… If I DID own Glee, FaBerry and Brittana would be endgame, and maybe Purt too ;)**

Upon entering the club the trio was assaulted by heat from the crowd of bodies pushing towards the bar and spacious dance floor. They managed to find an empty bar spot (rather, Santana managed to shove several people out of the spot) and leaned back against it, scanning the spacious room. A DJ booth stationed in the corner was manned by a Latina wrapped in the arms of a taller woman. The dance floor was crowded with bodies, some grinding, and some dancing. A large stage stood in the corner, a drum set and amps set up but unoccupied on it.

Quinn shook her head. "The Unholy Trinity? Seriously? Are we back in high school?"

Santana shrugged. "Why not? All three of us are still together in this trifecta, aren't we? Even more unholy than ever too, since you finally came out." She smirked. "I still can't believe no one realized you were gay during high school. I mean come on. Chastity club? More like an excuse to not get busy with your boyfriend."

"Getting pregnant kind of distracted people. Also, 'get busy'? Who says that anymore?"

"Meh. I want a drink." Santana whipped around to wrap the bar and froze.

"Well, if you wanna talk about people not realizing you're bi or gay, I take the cake."

"Puck?" Brittany and Quinn whirled around. Noah Puckerman stood behind the bar, a towel on his shoulder and glass in his hand.

Puck winked. "Hello, baby-mama, San, B. The boss'll be glad you showed up. I must say, I'm not surprised, it's a club, you'd show up no matter who runs it. Plus my boyfriend can be quite persuasive."

"You're dating Kurt?" "How long has this been going on?" Quinn and Santana asked at the same time.

Puck just smirked. "Oh, about a month now. We met up here after I was hired and just… Clicked." A goofy smile spread across his face.

"How fucking adorable. The badass has finally been tamed. By Kurt Hummel no less."

"Hey! I am still as badass as ever; and you're one to talk, S. Brittany tamed you years ago."

"Whatever, Puckerman. Just serve me up two screwdrivers and a jack and coke."

"Coming right up, ladies. Oh, and the boss told me that all your drinks tonight are on the house."

Quinn's eyebrow rose. "Can he afford that, I mean, the club opened just a month ago, right?"

The mohawked man just grinned. "Do you see this crowd? This place is doin' fine financially. Besides, the boss was adamant about this."

"Who **IS**this boss? How does he know us?"

"Stick around and you'll see, or rather hear them. You don't wanna miss out on the vocals on this baby."

"He's a singer too?"

Puck just chuckled. "Yeah, _she _is."

All six of the women's eyes widened in surprise. "A girl runs this place?" Santana asks for all of them.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't say she's a girl. But yeah, this place was designed, set up and now run by a woman. Don't see why you're so surprised about it. She's a tough firecracker and can definitely hold her own. She's gone through a lot to get to this point and this place would never have gotten off the ground without her determination; and now it's heading towards being the best gay bar in the city." A hint of pride flashed in Puck's eyes.

"So how does she know us then?" Quinn asks. "I mean, I'm guessing she knows us, seeing as she's giving us free drinks."

Puck shrugged. "Wait till the show, I'm sure you'll realize. If Kurt didn't tell you who then I doubt waiting another five minutes will do you any great harm." Santana and Quinn glared at him. He just held his hands with another smirk and passed them their drinks before walking away to serve other customers.

"San, come dance with me!" Brittany dragged Santana away to the dance floor, leaving Quinn to watch their drinks and reflect on who _the boss_ could be.

"What has you so deep in thought, hon?"

The falsetto voice was unmistakable. "Kurt!" Quinn gave him a warm hug. "Why didn't you tell us about your new beau?"

"How do you bring up that you're now dating Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the manwhore of Lima, Ohio?"

"Touché."

"Mhm. Have you met the boss yet?"

"Why does everyone keep calling her that? It sounds like she's some mob leader."

Kurt chuckled. "It's just a name she picked up after coming ba… After beginning the project that developed into _Changed Directions._" He gestured around the dark, filled area.

"And why can't we know who she is?" Quinn's eyebrow arched.

The lights dimmed. Kurt smiled. "You're about to."

A spotlight illuminated a young woman in the center of the stage.

…..

**Yes, yes I did make Purt. Sorry to Klaine fans. Though, I'm not saying Blaine won't be IN this fic. It is a gay bar after all. Hehe.**

**I'm sorry this is goin' so slow. And I know Rachel hasn't come yet but, you can probably bet there'll be some FaBerry interaction next chapter… Or at least some salivating from the Unholy Trinity ;)**

**Reviews are love!**


	3. Toxic

**Author's Note 1: I was hoping to update this sooner, but my muse disappeared for just a little while. Luckily it wasn't longer than a day. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites, they make my day better. Hope this is enough Trio salivation for now.**

**Author's Note 2: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy and Fox do. Nor do I own Toxic; that belongs to Britney and her amazing voice.**

….

Quinn froze as the room started to quiet down. Her eyes drank in the sexy goddess standing in the middle of the stage. Crimson skinny jeans looked painted onto long legs, accenting a tight backside. A white t-shirt fit like a second skin underneath the woman's black jean vest, which was open enough to show the shirt's plunging neckline and a hint of mouth-watering cleavage. Long, wavy locks of luscious brown hair cascaded around her shoulders accenting the golden brown skin of her neck and face, which was half hidden under a black fedora pulled down over one eye. Quinn's eyes landed on her lips last, they were a deep shiny red, lifted in a confident smirk.

"Holy shit." Quinn jumped. She hadn't even noticed Santana and Brittany come back to her side. "She's so fucking hot!" Santana exclaimed; if Quinn weren't sure of the Latina's dedication to Brittany she was positive the girl would jump the woman in front of them, regardless of the mass of people occupying the club. Brittany seemed just as captivated, if her glassy-eyed stare was any proof.

_Mine. _The former HBIC's eyes widened as the word growled through her mind. She hadn't even met the girl yet and she was already jealous. The dark beauty probably had a girlfriend, and Quinn was content with her status of single with some one-night stands, and even fewer dates. Wasn't she?

Her thought process was interrupted as music began to flow through the speakers. A husky voice filled the room.

_Baby, can't you see I'm callin'._

_A girl like you should wear a warnin'._

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'._

Each word dripped with sex and sharp intakes of breath were heard from all three women at the bar; none being able to remove their eyes from the entrancing sight of the singer.

_There's no escape I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it._

The temperature in the room rose as the dance floor became a single mass of grinding bodies.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head _

_Spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Brittany grabbed her girlfriend and best friend by the arms and dragged them onto the floor.

_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip from my Devil's cup_

_Slowly taking over me._

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

Quinn's back was pressed into Santana's front, who, in turn, was pressed into Brittany, whose hands were running up and down Quinn's sides. The shorter blonde stared at the woman on stage, and felt their eyes lock, molten chocolate piercing through her.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

The moment passed as the singer closed her eyes, filling each line with more passion. Quinn gasped as her senses returned, heart pounding against her rib cage and covered in a sheen of sweat.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Quinn felt Santana flip around to face Brittany and knew they were off to find a wall or bathroom stall. She definitely would need to find someone to take home tonight; or more likely someone to spend the night with, since her best friends were more than likely going to be at it all night, and they were loud.

_Intoxicate me now__  
__With your lovin' now__  
__I think I'm ready now__  
__I think I'm ready now__  
__Intoxicate me now__  
__With your lovin' now__  
__I think I'm ready now_

As the last note rang through the club Quinn's eyes once more met the singer's. The brunette's chest was heaving, but she still managed to smirk and send a wink towards the blonde, who promptly blushed and had to forcibly hold back a moan.

"Hope you enjoyed that." The sultry voice rasped, rousing shouts of approval from everyone.

….

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are food for this brain child and help inspire me.**


	4. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

**Author's Note 1: Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts! It means a lot to me.**

**Author's Note 2: Sorry all the chapters have been so short so far, but I don't plan when to end them. I just get this feel that I should stop writing, and so I do.**

**Author's Note 3: The song is **_**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy **_**by Lene Alexandra and/or Tata Young:**

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=jlYJz3ruMFs**

**I'd suggest listening while reading, I put it on repeat as I wrote it ;)**

**All lyrics changes are in bold (couldn't have her singin' bout guys after all)**

**Author's Note 4: I do not own Glee, I do not own the song **_**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me**_**, and I am a poor high school student without a job, so please don't sue me.**

**Enjoy**

…..

"So, I have another song with a good dance beat; thought you might enjoy it." The brunette grinned with a cocked eyebrow, pulling the mic from the stand.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

She cocked a hip out, running fingers down her thigh.

___Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty__  
_

This drew whistles from the audience.

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy__  
__Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Quinn licked suddenly dry lips, watching the woman's hips sway.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like__  
__I'm the kind that boys __**and girls**__ fantasize__  
__I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like__  
__I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the __**girls **__who don't have the__  
__Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

The singer stepped down into the crowed, moving into the center of the floor. Pulling girls and boys alike to dance with her she placed a hand on her hat and arched back, thrusting her ample chest outward.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

She smirked, running a hand down a girl's neck, before moving on to another section of the dance floor. Quinn found herself pushing through the crowed to follow her; but the mass of bodies was a wall of flesh, stopping her in her attempt. Instead she prayed that the brunette would cross towards her section of the floor.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy__  
__Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty__  
__When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy__  
__Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_My mouth never takes a holiday__  
__I always shock with the things I say__  
__I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late and when it came to the __**girls**__ I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

The brunette was now sandwiched between two muscular guys whose hands were all over each other.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy__  
__Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty__  
__When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy__  
__Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

She slid along a line of dancers, fingers grazing cheeks, necks and collar bones.

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

She ground into a girl and pressed a searing and short kiss to her lips. The girl was in a daze as the singer pranced away.

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

She flipped off the crowd, drawing a roar of approval.

_Me_

Hopping back on the stage she tore off her hat, tossing it behind her. Her hair whipped around, sticking to her sweat soaked skin, still covering half her face and throwing the rest into shadows.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_Me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

Feeling two sets of arms wrap around her, Quinn tore her eyes away from the singing sex goddess long enough to see her two friends staring at her also, with unabashed lust in both their eyes.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy__  
__Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty__  
__When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy__  
__Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

She jumped onto the dance floor again, this time dancing across it with a purpose.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly__  
__Unlike all of my __**girls **__I like them tall with money__  
__I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty__  
__Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me__  
_

Distracted by the provocative moves the singer was producing, Quinn didn't notice she was coming closer until she was shoved forward, by Brittany and Santana, into her arms. The blonde was flipped around and felt the woman press into her back, hot breath running across her ear as the last words were stage whispered into her ears, causing a shudder to course through her body.

___I pick my skirts to be sexy__  
__Just like my thoughts a bit naughty__  
__When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy__  
__Can't change I am__  
__Sexy naughty bitchy me_

The club erupted into applause, catcalls and suggestive comments. The DJ started playing again and the two women were left alone on the edge of the dance floor.

"Well, well. The head Cheerio is as much of a Fruit Loop as her two counterparts." Quinn sucked in a breath. The voice, raspier and more confident, was a familiar one.

"Hey, sorry to break up this moment; but I need to say that was so ho-" Santana froze in front of the two women, who were still pressed together. Her eyes widened. "B- Berry? Holy shit!"

"Hello, Santana. Hope you and Britt liked the bathroom. I've learned from personal experience that it's better to design them to be comfortable, spacious and," she chuckled, "_private._" Santana's jaw dropped simultaneously with Quinn's.

"Hey, Rachel!"

Rachel gave Quinn's hips a last squeeze before releasing her to give Brittany a hug.

"Hey Britt." She gestured towards an open corner of the bar, and began to walk over with the taller blonde.

Santana and Quinn shared an amazed glance, conveying the same thing.

**Holy fuckin' shit.**

…**..**

**Bit more Trinity salivating. Bit of Faberry. Hope it's enough to tide you over, though I know it's another cliffy. What can I say, I like to keep ya'll on your toes. And really, I end the chapter when it has the feel of ending. They will probably get longer eventually, for now I have to set the stage, ya know?**

**I will love you forever if you picked up on the Glee line references I made.**

**Reviews make Quinn and Rachel wanna make out, so please do review away.**


	5. Drinks

**Author's Note 1: Definitely not my favorite chapter… I just needed a filler before I could get to the heavier stuff. Plus my weekends are so much busier than my week days… Hence why this is being posted at 9pm three days **_**after**_** my last post, while the other four were posted once per day.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for all your reviews and favs and alerts! It really does mean so much to me to have ya'lls approval and comments. :)**

**Author's Note 3: I do not own Glee, I do not own Wicked.**

**Enjoy:**

…

Upon reaching the bar Rachel called over her shoulder to the trifecta behind her, "what would you guys like?" After a minute of no replies, she turned around. Santana's eyes flew up from where they had obviously been resting on her ass, but got stuck on her chest, which Brittany was already unabashedly ogling, and Quinn was still in the daze that had surrounded her since dancing with the brunette, eyes slightly glazed over and staring at the wall.

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel snapped her fingers loudly in their faces, causing all three girls to jump a foot in the air. "As much as I enjoy having the former rulers of my high school drooling over my body, and trust me I _do _enjoy it, I was kind of hoping for actual vocal conversation when I heard you three were coming to pay a visit. Plus," she deftly leapt over the bar, "I make a mean set of drinks and would love for you to try one. What're ya in the mood for?"

Brittany was the first one to shake out of the stupor induced by the drastically changed diva. "Could I get a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Sure thing, Britt." The shaker and bottle were nearly a blur as liquor was poured in, and fresh strawberries crushed. With a last flip of the shaker and clink of glass, the drink was pushed in front of the tall blonde. Turning to the other two ex-Cheerios, Rachel smirked. "And for you two?"

Santana blinked. "What the fuck, Berry? When did this," she gestured around the club, at the drink, and at the singer, "all happen?"

"Drinks first; interrogations afterwards. Now order up, or I'll fix something for you."

Quinn was gazing down at the bar where the former diva's hands were resting.She noticed scars dotted over the fingers, wrists and travelling up Rachel's arms. Noticing the blonde's stare, Rachel tilted her head to one side, watching the hazel eyes trace over the permanent signs of her past four years. Quinn's gaze continued up the girl's arms to her neck, over her lips and locked with chocolate brown eyes. Quinn blushed and looked down again.

Santana's eyebrow rose at the interaction between her best friend and their former Glee captain. Realizing both seemed to have forgotten where they were, she decided to interrupt, and issue a little challenge to the brunette. "I'll have what you _think_ I'd like, Berry."

Rachel smirked at the obvious dare in Santana's order. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this Santana. Grabbing a bottle hidden under the counter, the club owner proceeded to create a dark concoction that flashed green in the light.

Santana eyed it dubiously before taking a sip. Her eyes widened. "Shit! This is amazing. What's it called?"

"I thought you'd like something minty. And that little beauty is called the Wizard's Green Elixir."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Wicked. _Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left here in town. So have another drink of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer. Have another swallow little lady and follow me down."_

"Yes, she may have become a badass, but she still loves her show tunes."

Puck had crept up behind Rachel as she sang and was now leaning against the bar, obviously in search of someone, no doubt his boyfriend. "Take a break and go find your boy, Puckerman." Puck grinned and leapt over the bar. The brunette smiled after him and began prepping another drink. This one was deep red with a purple swirl. She passed it to Quinn. "This one's called Purple Heart."

"Why's that?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel's eyes darkened slightly. "It's named for some friends of mine."

The former cheerleader nodded, taking a sip of the drink in front of her. The alcohol had just enough burn to remind the drinker it was there, but a blend of different berries took away most of the bite. "This is delicious, thank you." Rachel paused in mixing a fourth drink to give the blonde a small smile.

"What's that one called?" Brittany pointed at the golden colored drink in the brunette's hand.

"A Liquid Gold Star."

The Unholy Trinity rolled their eyes and chuckled. Of course Rachel, changed as she was, would still keep her infamous metaphor alive.

Hopping back over the bar, the brunette gestured towards a large unoccupied booth in the corner. "Let us have a little chat, shall we? I'm sure you're dying to ask all those questions that have been swirling around in your brains since ya'll realized you were in a club owned by former Diva, New Directions captain, wannabe Broadway Star, Rachel Berry."

…..

**So… As I said before, definitely my worst chapter so far… And again with the shortness, sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will give me a better feel and will be more enjoyable for you.**

**Please Read&Review, it makes my days better.**


	6. Rainbow Glee Club

**Author's Note 1: So so SO sorry for the delay in updating. This one was a bitch to get started. Also, my state (Wisconsin) is kinda in a huge state of protest right now, and I've been at the Capitol most days protesting alongside them.**

**Author's Note 2: I decided to split the interrogation chapter into a couple chapters. So I'm sorry if you wanted a longer chapter…**

**Author's Note 3: I don't own Glee; if I did, I think all of these couples would be cannon, Fox would hate it, and the show would probably be on LOGO (Main gay tv network) instead.**

**Enjoy:**

…**..**

Rachel slid into the opposite side of the booth from the three ex-Cheerios that were staring at her with varying levels of shock and curiosity. "Ok, so I have a few things to say before being interrogated." She held up a finger. "First, please ask one at a time, I don't like headaches." She held up a second finger. "I hold the right to veto a question, constant badgering will not make me any more likely to answer, so I wouldn't bother trying." She paused before shrugging to herself. "Alright, that's it. Let the questions begin."

"How the fuck did you become gay?" Santana blurted out.

Rachel snorted. "I never _became _gay, Santana. I've known about my attraction to the female form since freshman year. However, I was already mistreated for having two dads, and at the bottom of the social ladder because of my ambition, I didn't need to be kicked further down for being a lesbian. I know that sounds terrible, but I was teenager too, I made mistakes, and hid myself. I didn't use Jesse and Finn though, if you're wondering. Denial is a very powerful thing." She gazed out over the dance floor.

"_Pick up the da- KURT! I need your help, please."_

"_Rachel? Honey, why are you crying? Where are you?" The worry was evident in the boy's voice._

"_I'm at the park near your house. Please, get over here."_

"_I'll be there in just a few minutes, hon."_

_Kurt's concern grew as he saw his fellow diva huddled form sitting on top of one of the park's picnic benches. Taking in the tear tracks on her cheeks, he quickly pulled Rachel into a hug which she returned, burying her face in his neck._

"_Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?"_

_The brunette pulled back to face her best friend; they'd grown close after his transfer to Dalton and had stayed close through junior year and his subsequent return to McKinley._

_Kurt's frown grew at the clear pain, fear, and confusion etched in her face. "Hon, I need you to talk to me."_

"_I… Kurt. I'm such a coward. Such a __**fucking**__ coward. How did you do it? How do you handle being-" She cut herself off, looking down at her hands._

_Realization dawned on the boy's face. "Being gay?"_

_Rachel winced, and then nodded, burying her head in her hands._

_Kurt looked out over the park. "It wasn't easy. We live in a small town, with a lot of bigoted people, as you know from growing up having two gay parents. I've had to deal with close minded people, insults, bullying, sometimes violence. But, I realized something. Being myself? True to who I am, and embracing that person? It's worth all of the bullshit I've had to go through." He placed an arm around the girl's shoulder. "It also taught me that the people who are my real friends will stick with me, and support me, and love me no matter what gender I'm attracted to. I'm here for you too Rachel, even if I can't gush over guys with you." He winked at her._

_She gave a watery chuckle, a small smile now adorning her face. A thank you was whispered past her lips before she engulfed him in a hug again._

"_I'd better get home. I kinda ran out on my dads in the middle of our movie night." They both stood up. "Kurt I… I don't think I'm ready to come out yet."_

_He smiled at her. "I understand, hon. When you are ready, just know that I'm here for you. So will your dads, and Blaine. So will Glee Club." He pulled her into another hug, then walked back home, not seeing the diva sit there for another half hour, contemplating his words, before heading home herself._

"Berry!"

Rachel shook out of the memory, turning back to the trio across from her. "Sorry, took a bit of a trip down memory lane there."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I asked if you ever told Finn you were gay. 'Cause I would've _loved_ seeing him realize three of the girls he dated are now gay."

The singer stared at Santana in slight disbelief, before bursting out in loud laughter. It took a minute to stop the gut wrenching chuckles, tears of merriment rolling down her cheeks. "You don't know?" She turned to Quinn. "You never kept in contact with Sam?"

Quinn frowned. "Not really. Kurt and Mercedes are the only Glee clubers any of us have really kept contact with."

"Well. Let me just say that it seems Karofsky and Azimo weren't actually incorrect in stating that our Glee club was full of homos."

"No way!" Santana shouted in disbelief.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Sam and Finn got together a year back. They come here regularly when they aren't touring. At the moment they and their band are performing with Warped Tour."

"Band?" Quinn asked.

"Mhm. They started up in college."

"What're they called?" Brittany asked.

Rachel chuckled again. "Out, Proud and Open."

"Fuckin' eh. Anyone else part of our rainbow parade?"

"Not that I know of, Santana. Asian Fusion is still together, Mercedes is dating a member of the Green Bay Packers, and Matt and Artie are still single the last I heard."

"You keep in contact with everyone still?" Quinn asked with a little surprise.

Rachel shrugged. "Not really. But Kurt does. I trade emails once in a while, that's about it."

Brittany whispered in Santana's ear causing her to chuckle.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Brittany grinned. "Every guy you and Quinn dated ended up gay."

…..

**I have serious hate for Finn. He's a manipulative asshole. But I had a few requests for a Sam-Finn relationship, so I put them in, but they'll only make random appearances, because I still hate him.**

**Hope you like. Sorry again for the delay.**

**Reviews are food for my brain, so please review away.**


	7. Desperation

**Author's Note 1: Dunno why this one was such a bitch to start. But once I got going it flowed pretty smoothly. This is definitely a more angst ridden one, just so you know.**

**Author's Note 2: Thanks for all the comments and favs and alerts :)**

**Author's Note 3: I have a cousin in the Navy, but I do not know a lot about the military process, so please, if it's really inaccurate just go with it.**

**Author's Note 4: I do not own Glee, or anything to do with the Military. Please don't sue. I have nothing.**

…..

"What happened to Broadway, Rachel?"

The short brunette stiffened slightly; eyes glazing over with a faraway look. "I was wondering when one of you was going to ask that. It's a bit of a long story, but I'll give you the over-view. It started off as a money situation." She shook her head. "It may have seemed like I thought Broadway was a surety; but I knew that I needed a degree as a back-up. Not just an arts degree either, something to fall back on. But I also wanted to pursue my dream, so a New York school was a must. But money was tight." The ex-diva tilted her head, piercing the other three women with mocha eyes. "Remember when those recruiters came during senior year?" She was met with confused frowns, and sighed. "The military recruiters." The frowns soon morphed into wide-eyed shock. "Remember what they said as a main convincer?"

"Enlist and you'd basically get a free ride into college." Quinn whispered.

"Exactly."

…..

"_I got a scholarship to NYU, dad!"_

"_How much, sweetie?"_

"_A halfway ride." She heard the sigh and hurried to continue. "I can get student loans! And work a couple jobs to pay them off."_

"_Honey, I just don't think we can afford it." The tall African-American man placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why not check out other schools in less expensive areas? Broadway can wait a few years."_

_She looked away. "Yeah."_

_The next day the signs were up: Serve Your Country AND Pay For College. _

_Military recruiters stood in the cafeteria giving out pamphlets and talking to students. The brunette watched Dave Karofsky talking with a Navy officer, and another member of the football team was listening to an Army sergeant. The woman wearing an Air Force uniform stood, unoccupied, near the wall. Rachel crossed quietly over to lean against the wall next to her. _

_She didn't want anyone to notice her interest in the recruiter, especially any Glee clubers. The last thing she needed was to be cornered and questioned during rehearsal. But, the posters words wouldn't leave her head. '__**…Pay For College'**__. It's a solution, and she's desperate enough to consider it._

"_You'd rather not draw attention to your interest in the military, wouldn't you?"_

_Rachel jumped slightly at the words suddenly spoken casually by the woman next to her. Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she nodded._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Eighteen."_

"_Okay. Take my card, and call me afterschool. We can meet up for coffee and talk."_

_Rachel stared at the rectangle of paper being held out to her. She could refuse, search for another school, try for other scholarships, even skip out on college and work for a while. Or she could take the card. Taking it wouldn't necessarily mean she was making a definite decision, right?_

_Except she knew herself. She knew that if she took that card she was more than likely going to call; more than likely going to talk to this woman, and more than likely going to enlist. Because she was desperate; and a desperate Rachel Berry would do anything to achieve her goals._

_Her hand enclosed around the card of the Air Force recruiter._

…_._

"You joined the Air Force?" The question brought Rachel back from her thoughts.

"Yes, Santana. Not exactly my most well thought out decision. But, I told you already I was a teenager. A _desperate_ teenager. Scratch that. A desperate, impulsive, independent and _stupid_ teenager, with a family with money issues. I found the first out I could and latched onto it. And in doing so I lost the chance at my dreams."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

Rachel sighed.

…..

"_Hey, I'm Alexis Davenbrook. Call me Alex."_

_The girl was about half a foot taller than Rachel, with a lanky build and caramel colored skin. Short raven black hair with blonde highlights flopped over one of her emerald green eyes. Toned muscles showed through the tight black t-shirt and cargo pants that were the casual uniform for the new Air Force recruits._

"_Rachel Berry."_

"_How did you get pulled into this, short-stuff?"_

_The diva frowned slightly, before she saw the teasing smirk on the other girl's face. Smacking her, Rachel shrugged._

"_Money issues."_

_Alex nodded. "Same."_

…_._

"_You're fuckin' crazy, Davenbrook!" Rachel was near tears. "You could die out there!"_

_Alex nodded. "I know that. But I am going to serve my goddamn country alongside my family, Rach. I may have enlisted because I was poor as shit, but I found more acceptance here than with my own flesh and blood; I'm comfortable here with my brothers and sisters. I feel like I actually belong."_

_Rachel grabbed her best friend's wrist as the woman tried to continue to the offices._

"_I'm going with you."_

_Alex whirled around. "What? No! Rachel, you can't do that!" She latched onto Rachel's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You have dreams. Broadway, remember? You can't just give that up."_

"_Broadway can wait." Rachel said, echoing the words her father spoke a year and a half ago. "I'm coming with you." Alex shook her head. "No, Alex, you don't get a say in this. If you're going, then so am I." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "You know how stubborn I can be, Davenbrook. I won't change my mind. Besides, someone has to keep your ass from being kicked."_

_Sighing, Alexis pulled away, knowing she wouldn't be able to change the other girl's mind._

…_.._

_Rachel didn't realize she was screaming as she saw Alex fall. Ignoring the pain of several bullet holes in her body, the brunette dragged herself towards her best friend. Collapsing at her side, she saw the huge, red wet patch on the other woman's chest. Alex's glassy empty eyes were the last thing she saw before blackness enveloped her._

"_ALEXIS!" Rachel shot up, nearly ripping several IVs from her body._

"_Berry, calm down." Rachel's head jerked to the side, hoping to see the mischievous smile of her best friend. Instead she was met with the pitying gaze of her old recruiting officer, Miranda Smith._

"_Alex. Is she…" She couldn't choke out the rest of the question. Miranda looked down. A animalistic cry of grief tore from Rachel's throat._

…_.._

_Placing her uniform jacket, now adorned with a Purple Heart, on the ground next to the grave, Rachel stood staring at the limestone marker._

_Alexis Trix Davenbrook_

_October 3__rd__, 1993 – October 4__th__, 2014_

'_Forever remembered among her brother and sister fliers'_

_Tears fell in a steady stream down her cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry, Alexis." She gripped the black rose tightly in her hand, ignoring the pain of the thorns digging into her palms. "I promised to keep you alive. It should've been me. It should've been me." The words became a whispered mantra as she sunk to her knees, gripping the headstone tightly, sobs wracking her body._

…_.._

"One of the bullets hit my lung, another nearly shattered my knee. I can still sing, but Broadway length notes aren't possible any more. As for dancing, nothing extraneous. My Broadway dream died before I could begin it. And my best friend died along with it."

Brittany slid around the table, pulling Rachel into a tight hug.

…

**So you now know why Rachel isn't on Broadway, and got a bit of a glimpse at her past.**

**Reviews make my day.**


	8. Slowed Down

**Author's Note 1: *sneaks in, looks around. Drops in chapter and ducks behind wall to hide from angry, impatient readers.* I'm sorry! I had so much trouble with this chapter, and I've been busy and I'm a high school student, and I'm sorry!**

**Author's Note 2: I don't own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I don't own the songs, they belong respectively to Lady Antebellum and the Monkees.**

**Author's Note 3: **Puck singing is in **bold **and Rachel singing is in _italics _and both them singing is in _**bold and italic**_.

**Have fun.**

…**.**

Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat quietly at the table, lost in thought. The woman whom all their thoughts were based around had left to 'take a breather'.

"She told you, I take it?"

Kurt and Puck slid into the bench across from them, Puck's arm slung around the falsetto's shoulders.

"Her best friend dying and herself becoming semi-crippled." Santana shook her head. "I would never have pictured Berry in any branch of the military." She snorted. "'Course, I never would have thought she was gay either; what with, Jesse St. Jackass, Finn and Puck."

The man in question chuckled. "Well, think about the guys she dated as they are now." Quinn raised an eyebrow in question. Holding up three fingers, he counted off. "Gay. Gay. Bi."

"That's like… A _triple_ rainbow…" Brittany muttered.

"Wait. You're bi?" Santana looked between the two men.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. The ex-jock pulled his boyfriend tighter into his side. "Well, I was. That is, until I found my perfect match." A quick kiss was shared, leaving both men with goofy grins. Santana made a whipping noise and gestured towards Puck. The mow-hawked man just smirked. "I could say the same for you."

Brittany was placed on her lap, arms wrapped around the Latina's neck, whose own hands were wrapped around the tall blonde's waist. Smiling, the woman brought her girlfriend closer. "And proud of it!"

Quinn watched the two couples with slight envy. As content as she was with the hook-ups and no-strings-attached dating, it was just that. Contentment. She hadn't found anything or anyone she wanted enough to go beyond the 'content' zone. Her last serious girlfriend was during her sophomore year at NYU, and they both knew it wouldn't last. The girl had ended up transferring across the country to the UNLV, and that was the end of it.

Now, seeing the love and happiness in her friends' eyes as they looked at their partners, Quinn felt a pang of longing for someone she could love with that intensity; and someone who would love her back with the same passion.

Rachel suddenly popped into her mind. How good she felt pressed up against the singer. The _ache _to hold her when the pain filled brown eyes as she retold her past to them.

Quinn frowned. _She probably has a girlfriend. Besides, why go for me when she probably has girls falling all over her._

"What has you all frowniful, baby mama?" Quinn glanced up, startled, not realizing how lost in thought she had gotten. She watched as Puck was smacked on the back of the head by his boyfriend. "Ow!" The mow-hawked man rubbed a hand over the, now stinging, area. "What was that for?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I doubt Quinn enjoys being called that anymore. Actually, I doubt she ever liked being called it at all."

The blonde chuckled. "Nah, it's fine." Shrugging at Kurt's incredulous look, she took a sip from the drink in her hand. _Purple Heart._ She blinked in realization. _Named for her friends that lost their lives." _That's what Rachel had meant. The frown returned to the woman's face. Three of her companions glanced at each other, perplexed by their friend's mood swings. Brittany just grabbed her fellow blonde's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry; I think she likes you too." Quinn stared into the blue eyes piercing her, surprised. Brittany never ceased to amaze her with how perceptive she could be.

A blush rose to stain her cheeks as she noticed the smirks Puck and Santana were giving her. However, Kurt looked slightly apprehensive. "Um… What exactly did Rachel say about Alexis' death?"

"Just that she had died in the same shooting Rachel was injured in." Santana replied.

The falsetto sighed. "I don't think she'd want me to tell you anything more, if she didn't say herself; but, if you do pursue anything, Quinn, just know that she is fragile. Not physically, but-" he paused, unsure of what to say without telling them things that weren't his right to tell. "Just understand that she's been through a lot, and a fling is not what she needs."

The former HBIC looked questioningly into the man's eyes, before nodding. "I don't want a fling either. I used to, but not anymore. Watching how happy you four are, I want something like that."

Kurt smiled in a slightly frightening manner. "Good. Because I would have to personally make you regret it if you were to hurt my LBF." Quinn shivered at the serious threat behind his comment before nodding again.

"LBF?" Santana questioned.

Kurt's smile returned to genuine and warm as he chuckled. "Lesbian Best Friend." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, where did she go?" The three women pointed towards the backdoor that they had seen the singer go through. "Damn it. She knows that's bad for her voice, not to mention life threatening." He stood up. "I'll go get her. She has her final set coming up anyway." With that said he quickly left the table and slipped through the door, leaving the Unholy Trinity to stare at Puck with confusion.

"She picked up smoking at some point while in Basic Training. She doesn't do it too often to be seriously damaging, but Kurt really doesn't like it." The shock on the faces of the three women caused Puck to shake his head. "She really did change a lot in the last four years." He frowned thoughtfully. "Five really. You may not have noticed, but she was different during senior year; quieter, but even more forceful about competitions and being our best at dancing, singing and everything."

"She must've been hoping for a college scout to offer a full-ride scholarship." Quinn said. "I never realized her family wasn't financially set. I mean, she never talked about it."

"She didn't talk about a lot of things that didn't have to do with school or Broadway or getting out of Lima." Brittany said quietly. Again Quinn was struck by her insightfulness. Before she could reply the lights dimmed and the DJ's music quieted. Kurt slipped back into his place next to Puck as a spotlight illuminated Rachel. She sat on a stool, an acoustic guitar held in her arms. The fedora was back on her head, casting shadows over her face.

"Hey again, ya'll." She spoke into the mic. "So, I hope you've been enjoying yourself." This was met by whistles and cheers. "Good good. Ok, so now I'm gonna slow things down, since it's nearing closing and it's probably good to calm things down before kicking everyone out, yes? Anyways, I've got about two of them I can fit in before we hit three AM."

"Shit, is it really already three?" Quinn flipped open her phone, seeing 2:35AM glare back at her. "Damn it, I have a shoot in the morning."

"No you don't. Your assistant called while you were getting ready. Your schedule got cleared for tomorrow, and she practically ordered you to take a day off, since you never do. Now shush." Brittany placed a finger to her lips before turning back towards the stage.

"Now, I'm gonna have to ask my main bartender, and best friend's boyfriend, to come up hear and sing this with me." She gestured to the table, and Puck stood up with a grin. "We sang this in my old glee club once. To a bunch of pretty assholish football jocks too. To make this authentic, I'll even let him play my baby. You get a scratch on her, Puckerman, and you die." Handing over the guitar, she placed herself near a second microphone, allowing Puck to use the stool. Strumming the instrument quickly to test it's tuning, the man quickly started playing a familiar melody. Someone began a drum beat in the background, and another person was seated at a piano in the corner.

Smiling, Rachel grabbed the mic.

_Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
_

Puck grinned as he saw the woman glance towards the back table, knowing she was looking at a certain blonde ex-cheerleader.

___**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**__  
For me it happens all the time  
_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_  
_

Turning out, the man locked eyes with his boyfriend.

___**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
**_**For me it happens all the time**_**  
**__  
__**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**__  
__**Oh whoa**___

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

Rachel suddenly looked down, taking a shuddering breath, before continuing. Puck knew her mind had flashed back to a much different location, with a much more deadly atmosphere.__

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_  
__**And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**__  
Oh baby I need you now_

As the audience cheered, Puck noticed a single tear course down Rachel's cheek. Turning out, he quickly caught the attention of the club-goers, giving the brunette a chance to compose herself. "So, did ya'll enjoy that?" Shouts of approval coursed through the room. "Awesome. Well, I'm gonna turn the mic back over to the boss, and get back to my boyfriend." He handed the guitar back to Rachel, and hopped off stage.

"Now, I know you all know this song, so when we hit the chorus I hope you join in with me." She began strumming a very familiar tune, causing nearly everyone to smile.

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings  
Of the bluebird as she sings.  
The six o'clock alarm would never ring,  
But six rings and I rise;  
Wipe the sleep out of my eyes.  
My shavin' razor's cold and it stings._

__

Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen?  


About half the crowd had joined in. Rachel shook her head. "Now I know ya'll can do better than that."

_You once thought of me  
As a white knight on his steed.  
Now you know how happy I can be.  
Oh, and our good times start and end  
Without dollar one to spend,  
But how much, baby, do we really need?  
_

The entire audience sang out.

_Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen?_

Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen?

Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen?

Cheer up, Sleepy Jean.  
Oh, what can it mean  
To a daydream believer  
And a homecoming queen?

"Thanks, ya'll. Now, it's about three o'clock, so I have got to shoo ya'll out, clean and close." A round of boos followed this announcement. "Aw, I feel loved. But it really must happen. I do actually need some sleep. And with the amount of drinking I've seen most of you do, you'll need some too, trust me." Laughter rang through the group. "Okay, now shoo shoo." She flapped her hands towards the doors. With a few nods, patrons began to file out.

"I've never seen a club stay this full until closing; and I've seen a lot of clubs at closing time." Santana glanced at the huge line of people heading through the door.

"Rachel definitely knows how to run her place to draw the crowds, and her voice is one of the things that keep them here." Puck smiled at his friend, who was walking towards their table.

"Noah, I know you love your boy and all, but I am not paying you to cuddle with Kurt while there is cleaning that needs to happen." Sighing, the man stood up and walked into the backroom to grab the cleaning supplies. Turning to the three girls, Rachel smiled. "You three are welcome to stay until this place is fully closed up. It'll be a bit of a nightmare getting a cab until all these people," she jerks her thumb at the crowded doorway, "are gone." Just as they were nodding with agreement, a bottle was heard shattering outside. Rachel groaned. "Fuck. Can't I have one night without having to break up a fight or call the cops?" Shaking her head, the singer began pushing through the crowd. Kurt frowned, standing up. "Puck, get your ass out here and help Rach break up the fight outside." Puck ran out, growling at the sound of more breaking glass.

…

**Ok! Longest chapter yet! Though still not as long as you'd probably like… Sorry.**

**Need You Now with Rach and Puck is awesome, and I love listening to it, and yeah.**

**Reviews are love! (Seriously, I'd love you forever if you would send comments, criticism, even yelling at me for not updating in weeks).**


	9. Aftermath

…**Please don't kill me. I was sick for a week, and then had two days of thirteen hour dress rehearsals, then a week of catching up on school work and a weekend of performances. I am truly sorry. Hopefully this'll make up for it a bit.**

**Author's Note 1: So… I don't own Glee. At all. Unfortunately.**

**Author's Note 2: Thanks to all the people who alerted, commented, and messaged me. Especially Totally Bugged who kicked my ass back into gear with this.**

**I'm gonna just stop talkin' now and let you get to the chappie. Hope you enjoy!**

…..

Rachel winced slightly as the last stitch was sewn into the gash on the outside of her left bicep. Several other smaller cuts on her arms, chest and face had been layered with anti-biotic ointment and bandaged. A pretty large black eye and split lip completed the singer's visible injuries; a huge bruise on her right side also had been wrapped up.

Puck sat on the examination table next to her. He looked much better than his friend, with only a few scrapes and a bruise beginning to spread over his cheek. His knuckles were bloody from incapacitating one of the brawlers that tried to stab Rachel with a broken bottle.

"Boss, maybe next time you should get me _before _entering a fray containing ten huge guys.

Rachel shrugged, hissing as the motion caused her side to twinge. "Aiden and I should've been able to handle it; if that asshole hadn't pulled out the damn knife."

…..

**4 Hours Earlier:**

_A bottle flew over Rachel's head as she shoved her way through the entrance to her club, smashing into the wall. Glass shards rained down, littering her arms and shoulders with shallow cuts and scrapes. Growling in frustration, she began pushing towards where the scuffle was._

"_Want som'more, ya stupid _faggot_?" was slurred from the mouth of a barrel- chested blond of about twenty-five. He and four other severely intoxicated men were wrestling against two of Rachel's bouncers and three men who had just left the club. Aiden, the bouncer who had let the trio of ex-cheerleaders in, was attempting to hold back the other club patrons, who were angered by the homophobic slurs leaving the five drunkards' mouths. A few of the calmer and more regular club visitors were helping him stop the swarm from tearing the men to pieces._

_Rachel frowned, beginning to shove through the crowed surrounding the ten men fighting. Reaching Aiden, she grabbed his arm. "Where did they come from?" She asked, jerking her head towards the five drunkards._

"_The bar down the street. They came stumbling out right as you told everyone to leave. They then spotted all our 'gayness' and started shouting things. Crowd got angry, so Daemon and Jack shoved them back, and ended up getting attacked. Three of the closest guys helped them out, and I knew we had to stop everyone else before they tore those guys to pieces… even if they do deserve it." The last bit was mumbled._

"_Okay. Keep them all back. If you see things get out of hand, call the cops." Receiving a nod, the singer pushed towards the fighters. Stepping between all of them, she glanced at the bouncers, secretly ordering them to back off; grabbing the other three, they did so. Turning back to the other five men, who had packed together near the street, she frowned. "Okay, you five. You're obviously drunk; and while that definitely doesn't excuse the slurs you've been screaming at my friends, I'll let it slide this once. Either let me call you a cab, or get the hell out of here."_

"_Are you one of them too, bitch? You a _dyke?_" The blond, obviously the group's ringleader, turned towards his friends. "Look at this lesbo. Thinks she can send us on our way. I don't think so." He pulled out a knife._

Shit._ Was the first thought that went through Rachel's mind. Raising her hands she took a small step back. "Take it easy. I don't want to have to bring the cops in on this."_

"_Shut up, you stupid dyke." He charged towards her, slashing at her gut. Side stepping him, she brought a knee up into his groin. He fell with a groan. Turning back, she caught a fist to the face. Grabbing the puncher's arm, she levered him over her shoulder, smashing him into another of the drunkards. The last two, came towards her at the same time, one quickly ramming an elbow into her side, slamming her into the ground. He was thrown away from her by Puck._

"_Need some help, boss?" He offered a hand, pulling her to her feet._

"_Thanks, Noah." A gasp left her mouth as she felt sharp metal slash deep in her arm. The blond had gotten up. The bartender grabbed his wrist, snapping it. The knife fell, and was quickly grabbed by the mow-hawked man._

_Alarms blared suddenly. Blue and red lights flashed through the crowd, and soon the five men were wrestled to the ground and placed in handcuffs._

_Blood ran down Rachel's arm as she talked to the police. "Ma'am, I think it'd be best if you got that cut checked before we finish this report." Puck stepped forward._

"_I'll take her. Come on, Rach."_

…

"That is my boyfriend and best friend in there! I deserve to see if they're okay!"

"Joder! Listen you idiots! The police told us there was a fuckin' _knife _involved. If someone stabbed Berry I wanna know, so I can kill the hijo de puta myself!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the voices of Kurt and Santana, whose' arguments with the nurses were rising in volume. Quinn quietly slipped inside the door, drawing the attention of the room's two occupants.

"How the hell-?" Puck asked.

"I slipped by while S and Kurt started screaming in everyones' faces."

Frowning at the numerous bandages and bruises adorning the small brunette's upper body, the woman quickly crossed to the singer's side. "Jesus, Rachel. What happened? Looks like you were in a war zone."

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to a war zone."

"It's a lot coming from a bar fight. Even with a knife."

Rachel shrugged. "Okay, yeah, I was kinda jumped after I told my bouncers to back off."

"You did _what_?" Quinn shrieked.

"I didn't want any of my guys getting hurt, plus I needed them to hold back the crowed that wanted to tear those five homophobic morons apart. I didn't expect one of the bastards to draw a knife!"

"There were five of them, Rachel! FIVE! And you thought you could take them out by yourself?" Quinn latched onto the singer's shoulders, shaking her slightly. A wince from the woman caused the blonde to loosen her grip. "What happened to your arm?"

Rachel mumbled an unintelligible reply.

"She got cut by the guy with the knife after getting smashed into the ground. Don't worry; he won't be holding anything with that hand for a while." Puck smirked self-satisfactorily.

"You got cut too!" Quinn glared at the brunette, who in turn was glaring at the mow-hawked bartender. Then she turned to the ex-HBIC and tilted her head slightly, studying the hazel-eyed beauty.

"Are you going to yell at me about everything that just happened? Cause if so, can I ask you something before you storm out in anger?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow in silent question, before nodding consent.

"Two questions actually, since I really do not want a repeat of high school. First, are you single?" The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Next, and please don't slap me, I'd rather not have another bruise added to this shiner, can I take you on a date?"

….

**So… A little taste of possible Faberry.**

**Also, anyone else hear bout this whole Fafaberry thing? I am kinda hooked on it now… Heh. Especially while having to wait for Glee to come back. It's about 13 days now, right? Too long…**

**Reviews are so lovely! I hope you leave some!**


	10. Well?

**Hello my dear amazing readers. I'm just gonna state the obvious things then let you read.**

**A/N: I don't own Glee. Or NYU (though I really would love to go there… to Tisch)**

…..

_"Are you going to yell at me about everything that just happened? Cause if so, can I ask you something before you storm out in anger?"_

_Quinn raised an eyebrow in silent question, before nodding consent._

_"Two questions actually, since I really do not want a repeat of high school. First, are you single?" The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Next, and please don't slap me, I'd rather not have another bruise added to this shiner, can I take you on a date?_

….

Quinn blinked. "Huh?"

"Same old blunt Berry; asking a girl out less than twenty four hours after seeing her again for the first time in four years." Santana stood, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

Rachel's eyebrow rose, but she didn't take her eyes off the hazel ones in front of her. "Well," she drawled, "I've wanted to ask since dancing with her; so I would hope that means my self-restraint has grown at least a little."

That drew a chuckle from the Latina. "You are somethin' else, girl."

Brittany walked up behind her fellow blonde, who was still frozen with her mouth slightly open in shock. "Quinn?" The dancer tapped her friend on the shoulder, snapping her out of her daze and causing her to leap a foot in the air.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Are you gonna say yes?"

Quinn looked at Brittany dazedly.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Santana crossed to the former HBIC and took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You gonna go out on a date with this hot, military vet, new Berry, or aren't you?"

Quinn blinked. _Was she?_

_**Of course you are.**_

_Huh?_

_**Don't you think you've said that enough in the last ten minutes?**_

_Shut up._

_**Telling your subconscious to shut up; very mature. Just go tell Rachel yes and share sweet lady kisses.**_

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Great, my subconscious sounds like a mix of Santana and Brittany. That's what I get for spending too much time with them._

"Quinn!" A finger snapped in her face, causing her to glance up, startled. "Stop gettin' lost in lala land and give her a freakin' answer!" Santana whirled her around and shoved her at the small brunette. Stumbling forward, she was caught by strong hands gripping her waist. Her hands hit the table on either side of Rachel, bringing their faces close enough for their breaths to caress.

The corners of Rachel's lips quirked. "Hi there." One tan hand left the blonde's waist to cup her cheek; the skin on skin contact causing a spark to shoot through both girls. "You know, you don't have to answer now. I'll understand if you want some time for us to get reacquaint-" She was cut off by soft lips pressing against her own in a chaste peck.

"I'd love to."

Rachel smiled, bringing Quinn into a longer, slower kiss. Pulling away, she buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, breathing in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Freakin' _charming_." A smile belayed the sarcasm dripping from Santana's comment.

….

Quinn paced her bedroom, clothes strewn around her.

_What the hell did Rachel mean by "Dress casual. Jeans or sweats and a sweatshirt. Something comfortable."_

_**Um… I think she meant exactly what she said.**_

_You know what I mean! Nice sweats?_

_**You have nice sweats? Nice sweats exist?**_

_Ugh! You're useless._

_**Again with the insults. You do realize you're insulting yourself, right?**_

_Shut up._

_**And the lack of maturity returns.**_

_Will you just be helpful for once and help me pick what to wear?_

_**Hmm… How bout, oh I don't know… A pair of sweats and a sweatshirt!**_

_I hate you._

_**Love you too, sweetheart.**_

_Narcissistic much?_

_**What?**_

_Well. You said that we're the same person, hence, if you love me it's the same as me loving myself._

_**Stop stalling and get dressed already.**_

She crossed to the pile of clothes, digging through to find a loose pair of black sweatpants, white tank top and deep purple NYU sweatshirt.

_Happy?_

_**Very much so.**_

The bell tolled.

_**Oh look, perfect timing. Now stop staring at the hallway like a petrified squirrel and go get the door.**_

Sprinting to the door, the blonde took a deep breath, before pulling open the door with a smile. Rachel stood in black sweatpants, a red tank top and open black zipper hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and a small smile graced her lips.

_How the hell does she look so gorgeous in sweats?_

"Shall we go, Quinn?" An arm was offered to her, which she quickly looped with her own.

"I think we shall."

_**Not totally clichéd and tacky at all.**_

….

**Ok, so this is getting posted a little later than I hoped it would, but it is done! And I know it isn't very long, but I wanna make the date its own chapter.**

**I kinda find the idea of Santana not so subtly pushing for Faberry would be epic.**

**Also… I know the head voice arguments can get annoying, but I personally argue with myself all the frickin' time, so… I'm leaving it :P**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE BETTER!**


	11. The Date

**This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader Tsuna13 on DeviantArt, for her birthday today!**

**A/N: Don't own Glee or any songs used.**

**A/N2: Just so you know, it IS possible to build or remodel a car to run on vegetable oil, my friend did it to his.**

**A/N3: **_**Quinn's Subconscious in BOLD and italics**_**, **_Quinn's thoughts in italics, _**song lyrics is in BOLD**

**Hope you like their date!**

…..

Rachel tugged Quinn towards a deep red car parked on the curb.

Her eyes widened. "Is that a Porsche?"

The club owner's lips quirked up in a small smirk. "This is my baby. Pleather interior and runs on vegetable oil."

"Vegetable oil?"

"I learned a lot about mechanics while in the Air Force." Rachel pulled open the passenger door, offering a seat to Quinn. A blush colored the blonde's cheeks as she slid into the car. Shutting the door, Rachel slipped around and into the driver's seat.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead quite yet."

The brunette smiled; placing the car in drive, she grabbed Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers. The ex-HBIC's blush deepened, and she ducked her head.

_**Aw, is womanizer Fabray feeling a little shy?**_

_Ugh. Ruin the moment much?_

_**That's my job.**_

Fingers slipped from her own, only to quickly press an iPod (hooked up to the car's stereo) into her hand. "Feel free to choose whatever."

"Wow, Rachel Berry giving up control of the music? Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Rachel glanced at her date and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I could just take that back and blast Barbara Streisand for the hour and a half we have to drive." She reached for the device, but it was snatched out of reach. Rachel chuckled as Quinn stuck her tongue out. "Very mature, Fabray."

_**See; Rachel agrees with me.**_

Quinn ignored her subconscious, focusing on Rachel's extensive music collection. Catching sight of a song she hadn't seen in nearly five years, she grinned. Pressing the touch screen, her smile grew as the sound of twelve pairs of feet stomping in rhythm filled the car.

Twenty-two year old Rachel sang along side the recording of her seventeen year old self.

**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero****  
****But, hey, everyone you wanna be**

**Probably started off like me****  
**

**You may say that I'm a freakshow **

**(I don't care)****  
****But, hey, give me just a little time****  
****I bet you're gonna change your mind**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way****  
****It ain't so hard to take, that's right****  
****'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name****  
****And I'll just look away, that's right**

Quinn joined the brunette at the chorus.

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth****  
****So everyone can hear****  
****Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down****  
****Baby, I don't care****  
****Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out****  
****You wanna be****  
****You wanna be****  
****A loser like me****  
****A loser like me**

"God, I haven't heard this in forever." Quinn spoke over Finn's verse. "How did you even get a recording of this?"

"I asked my dads to record our competition pieces, and then made them into tracks. Actually, I personally recorded quite a few of our non-competition pieces also." She grabbed the iPod and flipped to a playlist, handing it back to Quinn.

She was amazed to see over two hundred of the songs New Directions, and individual members, had sung. "Wow… That's kinda awesome."

"All you guys were amazing, I just wanted to be able to capture it all."

"Us? How about you? You were our star, and you saved our asses more than once. 'Loser Like Me' was great, but it wouldn't have been enough without 'Get It Right'."

"Well, I have you to thank for the inspiration. Speaking of which, I want to thank you for that. I didn't then because I was being completely obtuse." She blushed. "What you said was actually what kept me going after my injuries; your words and the need to still prove to everyone from high school that I _would _make something of myself." Stopping in a toll booth line, Rachel turned towards Quinn, cupping her cheek. "I am also glad that you didn't settle like you seemed convinced you would have to. You were too special to be a Lima Loser, and you definitely still are. Besides, where would pop culture be without Quinn Fabray's amazing photography skills?" Quinn pulled her into a kiss, capturing Rachel's bottom lip. It took several horn honks to break them apart. "Wow. I should complement you more often, if that's the reaction I get."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "Just drive, Rach."

…

They spent the next hour playing different songs from their Glee Club days and reminiscing on the memories that came with each one. Finally Rachel turned into a dirt driveway, and pulled up to an older looking wooden cabin. The walls seemed to blend in with the trees surrounding it.

"What is this place?" Quinn whispered, exiting the car to look around.

"I found it while searching for a quiet, secluded place to get drunk off my ass and mope. After the subsequent hangover, I asked around to find out who owned the place. It was this older couple. I asked them if I could buy it from them. I said I didn't want to change it at all, it was perfect just as is, and I would make sure it was kept in good condition; they said yes. Now it's my escape spot." She pulled open the trunk of the car, grabbing a blanket and basket. "I was considering having us stay the night, but it _is _only the first date. So instead I'll show you the other reason I bought this place."

Linking their hands together, Rachel pulled Quinn towards a sandy path that went behind the cabin and down a small set of stone steps. Reaching the bottom stone, Quinn gasped at the sight before her; a small stretch of beach lead to a large, beautiful pond. The sun was setting, spreading a blaze of rainbow colors over the water. Midway between the woods and the pond was a single tree next to a small fire pit, already set up with wood and newspaper. Rachel was quick in coaxing out and building the flame. Spreading the blanket by the fire, she laid out food from the basket. Sitting back against the tree, she pulled Quinn down in front of her, resting the blonde's back against her front.

"Rachel, this is amazing. You must've put so much time into this."

The singer just smiled. "You're worth it."

They spent two hours catching up on each others lives - where Quinn went to college, how Rachel had started her club, etc. – and stealing kisses. Finally, the fire died out, leaving only a few embers to be buried under the sand. Helping Quinn up, Rachel collected the food containers, basket and blanket and led them back to the car.

….

On the drive home, Quinn searched through other of Rachel's playlists and found one containing soft jazz. Hitting play, she placed the iPod in the cup holder and laced her fingers through the brunette's. Both women smiled softly at the contact and the comfortableness of the silence surrounding them.

Reaching the Unholy Trinity's apartment, Rachel once more opened Quinn's door and helped her to her feet. Stopping at the door, Rachel pulled Quinn into a slow, deep kiss, licking across the blonde's lip begging for entrance that was immediately granted. Breaking away breathlessly, the singer placed Quinn's hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle softly.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn grabbed her in a quick, slightly chaster kiss and whispered a goodnight against her lips. Both women went to bed that night with content smiles on their faces and fluttering butterflies filling their stomachs.

….

**I know it isn't exactly very long (though it is one of the longest chapters for this fic!), but I hope the Faberry fluff makes up for it at least a little bit. *crosses fingers***

**Reviewing Makes My Day!**

**P.S. I'll try to update **_**Gleeful RENT**_** by this weekend, but I'm gonna be gone on Spring Break all next week (starting Monday) with barely any computer access, so I won't be updating until at least the following week (and I actually have several papers due that week so it may be a while till I can update anything… SORRY!).**


	12. Morning After

**I understand if you want to hit me… If you can, just try to avoid my nose.**

**Okay… I know it's been a long time. And I know this is short. But at least it's an update, right? It means my writer's block is sorta going away, yes? *ducks away from firing squad***

**A/N 1: I don't own Glee, if I did storylines would not be dropped, it would be VERY much MORE gay than it already is, Faberry and Brittana would def be cannon, Beth wouldn't have just disappeared only to be talked about in tiny random snippets, etc. etc. etc.**

**Enjoy?**

…

Waking up a few minutes before her seven-thirty alarm, Rachel spotted a shadow in the corner of her room. Tensing slightly, she slowly slipped a hand under her pillow. Pushing off the bed, she landed nimbly on the floor, switchblade inches from Kurt's face. The man yelped, scrambling back into the wall and raising his hands in front of his face. "I come in peace!" Rachel jerked her arm back. "Jesus, Rach. What the fuck was that?"

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "This is a loft in New York, not a warzone. Do you really need a knife under your pillow?" The club owner just shrugged before stretching with a yawn. The falsetto winced as his friend's back made several loud cracking sounds. "When was the last time you had a relaxing day, Rach?"

Pausing on her way to the dresser, an almost dreamy smile spread across Rachel's face. "Last night."

Flopping onto the bed, Kurt slid his hands behind his head, propping it up slightly. "Tell me everything."

"Tell me too!" A voice shouted from the kitchen; it was followed by a series of bangs.

"You better not be destroying my kitchen, Noah!" A deep chuckle was the only reply. "That's not reassuring." The woman muttered, before slipping on a black tank-top and yoga pants over the sports bra and boxers she'd worn to bed. Opening the door, she gave an elaborate bow, gesturing for Kurt to leave. Rolling his eyes the man walked down the hall into the bathroom, leaving the brunette to follow her nose to the kitchen.

Puck was flipping pancakes and bacon on the stove. Around his waist was an apron stating 'Not Just A Cock, I Can Cook Too'. After pulling a bowl of freshly chopped fruit off the table and spearing a piece of watermelon, Rachel tried to pick out what the mow-hawked man was humming to himself. Finally figuring out the tune, she grinned and joined in with a harmonizing whistle. Finishing with a flourish, the two friends chuckled. "You're definitely singing that tonight."

"What is my boyfriend singing tonight?" Kurt asked, slipping into the room.

Rachel winked. "You'll see." Finishing her fruit, she stood, placing the bowl in the sink. "I'm headed to the gym. Kurt, make sure Puckerman returns my kitchen to its former state of cleanliness." Picking up her iPod, she slipped out the door.

Kurt frowned. "Damn her, she escaped questioning."

…

Quinn's nose twitched.

_Is that…_

Her eyes shot open and a grin spread across her face.

_Bacon._

Scrambling out of bed, the blonde threw on sweatpants and a tanktop before walking to the kitchen with a skip in her step.

"Start frying the bacon and she shall appear."

Ignoring Santana in favor of crossing closer to the skillet, Quinn reached for the tongs. A spatula smacked her hand away. "Nu-uh, it's not done yet. Get away from my stove, Q."

"_Britt_!" Quinn whined, rubbing the back of her hand.

"You heard the lady; and you know she'll go all mama bear on your ass if you try touching her kitchen while she's cooking."

It was discovered back in middle school that Brittany had an ingrained mastery of culinary arts, and she ruled her kitchen with an iron fist.

Resigning herself to waiting for her bacon fix, Quinn grabbed the mug of coffee offered to her by the Latina.

"So…" Santana smirked. "How was last night?"

A goofy smile spread across Quinn's face as she remembered her date. "Amazing, romantic, wonderful, gorgeo-"

"Whoa there, Blondie." Santana placed a hand over the other woman's mouth. "No need to use every adjective in the dictionary. How bout you actually tell us about it." Just as Quinn was about to speak, Brittany placed waffles, bacon, fruit salad and syrup on the table. Faster than either other girl could blink, Quinn snatched up a slice of bacon and wolfed it down.

Brittany shook her head with a chuckle. "You are gonna burn your insides some day if you don't have the patience for letting stuff cool."

"But you let it cool before you set it out, B." Quinn said, with a confused tilt of her head.

"Only 'cause I know the minute it touches the table it'll be in your mouth." Quinn didn't even blush, used to the comments on her bacon habits.

"_Anyways_," Santana broke in, "your date?"

This time a blush _did _spread across Quinn's face.

_**Keep this up and you'll permanently be the color of a cherry.**_

_Shut up._

_**Is that honestly the best comeback you have? What happened to the Fabray that could snap back a retort in five seconds that would bring the other person to tears?**_

_I grew up, something you, my dear subconscious, seem to have _not _done yet._

A pinch drew Quinn out of her internal conversation. "Quinn, get outta your head and talk."

"Okay, S, okay." She explained the date in detail, from the music to the car to the cabin and pond.

Santana gave a whistle as she sat back. "Wow, you have quite the charmer on your hands, Q."

Quinn rested her chin on her hand, a goofy smile spreading across her face again. "Yeah, I do. I love it."

The Latina stood with a clap. "Well, enough about romantic shit; time for work, babes."

…

Rachel hopped nimbly from foot to foot, hands in the on-guard position, waiting for her partner's move. He lunged at her, and she caught his arm, using it to lever her over his head and twist his arm. He broke away and came back with a swift kick to her thigh. Allowing the thigh to collapse to avoid excess injury, the brunette rolled to the edge of the ring. Grabbing the barrier, she leapt onto the second rope, balancing herself in the corner, before flipping into a back handspring, shirt sliding to reveal flexing, taunt tan abs. A foot collided with her opponent's chest, sending him crashing into the barrier. With a groan, the man tapped twice on the ground. Crossing to him, she offered a hand and helped pull him to his feet.

Rubbing his lower back, the man shook hands with the ex-diva. "Jesus, Rach; I forgot how much power that tiny body holds."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not tiny, Jake, I'm concentrated awesome."

Jake chuckled. He was about 6' 4" tall and had the muscular build of a boxer. Normally gel spiked red hair stuck to his face with perspiration. He and Rachel had been kick-boxing buddies since they'd met in the gym a year ago. His girlfriend, Ariel, often came to watch their matches and laughed as Jake, usually, got his ass kicked by a woman a foot smaller than him.

Stretching, Rachel waved by to Jake, before moving through the rest of her gym routine; crunches, push-ups, pull-ups, bench presses and finally a half hour of yoga to cool down. Feeling refreshed, the brunette exited the gym and jogged the four blocks home, intent on a long, luke-warm shower and revel in the memories of Quinn and their date.

….

**Again… I know it's short. Please don't kill me. I thought it'd be nice to do a morning after the first date thing. I'm thinkin' next chappie'll either be the Unholy Trinity's jobs or it'll skip a bit into the future…**

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Ideas? Concerns? Berating?**


	13. On The Job

**Okay, it's been forever and I realize this is short… But I promised bananaofrandomness an update tonight and I wanted to make sure to deliver. It's a bit of a taste of the Trinity's jobs along with some Faberry goodness :)**

**If you'd like a basic idea of how I picture these OC characters, here:**

**Kate: **http:/ images (dot) google (dot) com /imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/fun/do-you-prefer-blondes-or-brunettes-and-why/question-1040471/%3Fpage%3D2&usg=_KtttNDB0cg_5UhLr7B7BdPg7Ze4=&h=536&w=402&sz=43&hl=en&start=52&sig2=UPLkO0a0X3j4MEGE2A9L-Q&zoom=1&tbnid=CvrQc5p_FZxUaM:&tbnh=163&tbnw=122&ei=cVIJTtvdIOqDsAKziOWfAQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dredhead%2Bgreen%2Beyes%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1680%26bih%3D935%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=295&page=2&ndsp=48&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:52&tx=27&ty=85&biw=1680&bih=935

**Jess (image hair is black): **

http:/ image (dot) mybeautyhome (dot) com/41/13/10006222.

**A/N1: I don't own Glee, that belongs to RIB. I don't own ANTM (America's Next Top Model).**

**A/N2: I have no Beta, therefore all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy?**

…

"Kate, tilt your chin up a bit." The camera flashed. "Perfect. You're all set." Quinn began putting her equipment away when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"How about you take a break and come join me in the dressing room." A nip at her ear accompanied the request. Quinn quickly pulled out of the model's embrace.

"Sorry, Kate, but I'm officially taken." She turned to face the tall redhead.

"Oh?" Green eyes sparkled as Kate chuckled. "Who's the superwoman who finally managed to make Quinn Fabray their bitch? Would it happen to be a certain hot nightclub owner that I saw you talking with before that brawl a week ago?"

Quinn smirked. "Maybe." She said with a wink.

**You know, she never did officially ask if you'd be her girlfriend. So saying that you are **_**officially **_**taken, isn't exactly true.**

_Why do you always speak up just to taunt me?_

**I'm your subconscious; I'm supposed to make you think about stuff.**

_And does a subconscious always throw insults at its owner?_

**Nah, I just find it fun.**

_Great… You really are a mini Santana or something._

**Speak of the devil.**

"No, sir." Santana entered the room, Bluetooth in place and texting on her iPhone. "Sir, I can assure you that our company does not work like that. We do not condone forced silence on sexuality or most any other personal matters." She chuckled. "Honestly, we don't care if he's gay, blue or swears like a sailor; if he can sing I'll book him a trial demo." Ending the call, the Latina looked up from her phone. "Q, send the firehead on her way, your assistant is waiting for you. Plus, I really doubt Berry would hesitate to handicap a client who has their hands all over you."

Kate rolled her eyes, before sauntering out the door with a lazy wave. "Ciao, Fabray. Satana."

Quinn didn't bother scolding her friend, knowing it would be a useless endeavor. "Jess." She called out the door. A medium height, black haired woman, with thin-frame glasses perched in front of stormy gray eyes, entered the room. She also had a Bluetooth in one ear and held a Blackberry.

"Quinn, you've got an appointment with ANTM Wednesday at eight in the morning; something involving snakes. That's taking place down at their main shoot warehouse. Also, that 'gay hot spots' magazine wants you to take shots of some new, hugely popular, LGBT nightclub called 'Chan-"

"'Changed Directions'." Quinn nodded, smirking at the coincidence. "Sounds good; is that everything important?" The assistant nodded. "Feel free to go home to your fiancé; S and I will clean and close up here, then help B."

"No need to help Brittany; she's out choreographing a music video. The dance studio has been closed all day." With that last parting comment, Jess walked out the door.

Once she heard the elevator ding shut, Santana raised an eyebrow. "I swear that woman has decided she's assistant to all three of us. And I thought it was quiet around here. B didn't mention an appointment, though. Must've been a last minute thing." She turned to Quinn with a scowl. "We're cleaning up?"

The photographer chuckled. "It's is already put away; but Jess always stays late to double and triple check _everything_. I think Sean and her deserve some extra time together." Grabbing her travel camera and equipment bag, she left the room and stepped into the elevator, Santana following. "Care to go with me to Rachel's? I want to get some shots while the place is empty."

Santana snorted. "No, you just want an excuse to see your girl." Quinn felt a light blush stain her cheeks.

_My girl. I like it._

**She isn't yours yet.**

Quinn scowled to herself.

_She will be._

**There we go; I was waiting for you to actually take charge some. Rachel doesn't have to be the one doing **_**everything**_**.**

_Wait… So you were actually being helpful? I must be dreaming!_

**Using sarcasm towards your own subconscious? How unoriginal.**

_Shut up._

**Is that really the best you can come up with?**

"BARBIE!" The shout in her ear slammed her back to reality along with a shove out of the elevator. "Jesus, Q, I called you about six times." Quinn blushed a deeper red. "And I declined your offer, by the way. I'm gonna text Britt and see which studio she's at. I love watching my girl work." Exiting the building that the three women had bought together once their careers had taken off, Santana and Quinn parted ways.

After hailing a cab, Quinn soon found herself standing outside the club building. She sent a quick text to Rachel, hoping the girl was in her loft above the club or in the club itself.

Hey, Rach. I'm outside CD. I've gotta talk to you about something. – QPix

Come on in, the side door is open. – RBCD

The blonde smiled; slipping around to the side entrance and stepping through the door. She found herself in the storage room behind the bar. Everything was neatly organized and she took a moment to admire the extremely large variety of liquors adorning the walls.

Suddenly, a pair of strong tan arms circled her waist, pulling her against a small, lithe body. Lips ghosted along her over her collarbone and up her neck, finally placing a kiss to a spot behind her ear that had Quinn's breath catching in her throat. She felt the lips pull away and hot breath flow over her ear, sending goose bumps rocketing across her skin.

"Hey there, camera girl; nice of you to drop by."

"You- y- you knew I was on the shoot?"

**Wow, a few kisses and you're already stammering.**

_So not the time._

Quinn felt Rachel's chuckles vibrate across her back. "I actually requested you. I've seen your work, it's impeccable. Who wouldn't ask for Quinn Fabray to photograph their business? Hell, I bet you could make a cardboard box house look like a mansion if you cared to take a shot at it. Plus, it'll mean I get to see you in your element. There is something so sexy about picturing you with a camera."

Quinn felt a proud smirk stretch across her face. "Oh yeah? Well I bet you'll exude sexiness even through a photo." She turned around, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. The brunette pulled her even closer, till they were pressed together, thighs to shoulders, faces inches from each other. Quinn inhaled, taking in the other woman's scent, a mixture of cinnamon and something flowery that she couldn't place. She brought her head closer and tugged the club owner into a slow kiss, gently sliding her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip, but not pushing to enter her mouth. Pulling away slowly, she watched as a smile blossomed across Rachel's face, causing one of her own to mirror it. "Be my girlfriend?"

If possible, the smile grew wider. "To quote an old substitute teacher; I thought you'd never ask.

…

**So… What did you think?**

**I know it isn't very long, and I apologize.**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	14. Pictures, Confessions, Passion and Kesha

**Okay… Okay… So… It has indeed been a long time. The only excuse I can give is a major case of writer's block… And I know that's a pretty shitty excuse. So all I can do is apologize and grovel at your feet. And if you're reading this, thank you profoundly for not giving up on this story as a lost cause.**

**A special thanks to the people messaging me for updates on this (and my other WIPs). It definitely helped me not lose hope for this as well. And a special thanks for bananaofrandomness. Your message certainly was what really kicked my ass into 3****rd**** gear.**

**Okay, enough of me rambling. Here is the next chapter. Tiny bit of smut… If it can even count as that; and language and such… Rated M for a reason, dears.**

**A/N1: I don't own Glee, I don't own the characters, I don't own any music by Ke$ha.**

**A/N2: I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own.**

…

"So, girlfriend," both women grinned at the title, "where do you want me?" Rachel's voice dipped to a husky purr, sending shivers down Quinn's spine. The tension around the girls wasn't made any less thick by the fact that Rachel changed for the photo shoot. Stressed black skinny jeans emphasized the brunette's long, toned legs, while calf length combat boots (complete with silver buckles crisscrossing up the sides) added enough inches to put her at eye level with the photographer. A red tank top hugged her curves, the neckline low enough to flash glimpses of a lacey, black bra. A fedora once more rested atop curly chocolate locks; this one was black and white plaid, with two dark gray feathers. Smokey eye shadow brought out the deep red-brown of Rachel's eyes.

Attempting to shake the haze from her brain, Quinn glanced around the building. "Behind the bar?"

"Why ask me? You're the camera girl."

**Ha! Called you out.**

_Ugh! Shush!_

**I'll shush once you stop drooling like a teenage boy and actually do your job.**

_Fine, I will!_

Quinn cleared her throat. "Get behind the bar; towel on your shoulder, glass resting on the bar in front of you. Lean forward with your forearms on the bar."

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel saluted, before following the blonde's orders. As she passed Quinn, the photographer heard a mutter of "That HBIC attitude is still so hot." A flush crept up Quinn's neck.

**You're kinda failing at professionalism.**

Growling to herself, Quinn lifted her camera, snapping a shot. Glancing at the image, she made a few adjustments before taking another. Her breath hitched at the image. An enticing, yet friendly, smirk quirked up the left side of Rachel's lips and dark eyes held a lively spark to match it.

"I was right. Your sexiness even oozes from your pictures."

Twenty photos later and Quinn moved Rachel onto the stage, microphone in place.

"Sing me something?"

"Acapella?" Quinn nodded, lifting her camera.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, searching her musical vocabulary. Finally her eyes popped open, as did her mouth.

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall

Rachel sent a wink towards the camera.

What you got _**girl**_, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

She pointed to Quinn while pumping a heartbeat in front of her chest with the other hand.

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

The camera flashed rapidly as Rachel got more into the song.

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got _**girl**_, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question

Rachel turned fully towards Quinn and began to stalk towards her slowly. With each step Rachel took forwards, Quinn took one back.

Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Quinn felt her back hit the wall.

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Rachel pressed up against the blonde, taking the camera from her hands and placing it on the table next to them.

"Hey." Rachel whispered.

"Hey." Quinn echoed back.

Sooo….

Rachel leaned in to whisper the last line into Quinn's ear.

You love, your love your love, is my drug

As she pulled back a few inches, Quinn saw that Rachel was now nervously nibbling at her bottom lip.

_How does someone look so adorable and so sexy at the same time?_

"Have I mentioned that I've maybe, kinda had a crush on you since freshman year? And then maybe, kinda started falling for you on Junior Prom night?" Brown eyes locked with hazel before dropping to the floor. When she looked back up, Quinn saw nervousness etched across Rachel's face. It quickly vanished as resolve took its place. "And maybe it's too soon to say this; I mean, you just asked me to be your girlfriend; but, when has Rachel Berry _not_ been impulsive." She took a breath and stepped away from all physical contact with the blonde. "I know for sure that I finished falling last night during our date."

Quinn's eyes widened as she attempted to process all of this new information.

**Let me break this down for you.**

**Rachel has liked you since ninth grade.**

**She began **_**more **_**than liking you during the prom at which you both slapped her and confessed your fears to her.**

**Rachel just basically confessed to loving you.**

**Now… I just have one question for you.**

_Yes?_

**Why the **_**hell **_**aren't you kissing the daylights out of her yet?**

_OH!_

Quinn surged forward, latching onto Rachel's tank top and pulling her into a fiery kiss that sent a bolt of arousal through both women.

Pressing the blonde back against the wall, Rachel nipped at Quinn's bottom lip. She used the proceeding moan to slip her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Quinn pulled her lips away with a louder moan as she felt a toned thigh press against her core. Her head fell back against the wall as the pressure increased.

Maybe it was because she hadn't had any sexual contact (aside from her own hand) for almost a month. Or maybe it was because of Rachel's declaration.

_Or maybe Rachel is just _that_ hot._

For whichever reason, Quinn was already so close to cumming.

"Fuck, Rach, I'm so close. So fucking close, babe."

Rachel leaned in towards Quinn's ear again, hot, panting breaths causing the coil in the blonde's pelvis to wind even tighter. "Cum for me, love." The brunette whispered; tongue tracing the shell of her ear as she slammed her thigh forward one final time. That shoved Quinn over the edge with a scream.

Strong arms caught the blonde as her knees collapsed and aftershocks rolled through her. After a few minutes, Quinn's grip loosened from Rachel's shirt and she laced their fingers together, tugging Rachel towards the stairs leading up to her loft above the club.

"Time for me to return the sentiment." Quinn winked, before letting go, turning and sprinting up the stairs. "Catch me if you can, _love_!"

A grin stretched across Rachel's face before she took off after her girlfriend.

…

**Sorry to anyone who may have been expecting any type of smut… I am still really new to writing ANY form of smut so… Yeah… I don't think I'll be trying that for a while… Yes, that does mean the next chapter will be AFTER any events of that kind. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone. I just would really rather get to the point where I could write it… tastefully.**

**Also… I feel as if I rushed their relationship a bit… However, Rachel's explanation is kind of essential to further on in the plot line. I remind you all that I have not indeed forgotten Alexis and how many of you believe her and Rachel were closer than friends. You shall see, my dear readers, you shall see.**

**Anyways… Again, I grovel at your reader feet for forgiveness on behalf of my absence in the updating my stories world. And at the fact that this isn't as long as probably ANYONE would've hoped, myself included. However, I will say that I am already most of the way through chapter 15, which **_**is **_**rather long; and introduces some new peoples ;)**

**Okay… Enough of me rambling.**

**Read and Review please!**


	15. Kesha, Kesha, Surprise Visitor, Kesha

**Soooooooooo! Chapter 15! I meant to get this up earlier, but school work is killing me already :P**

**Anyways, I believe this is the longest chapter yet! How about that!**

**Okay… So it isn't exactly very long anyways, but I think it's an improvement, yes?**

**I'll let you judge after reading it.**

**A/N1: I do not own Glee, its characters or any songs by Ke$ha. Nor do I own The L Word characters (you'll see when you read!)**

…

Hazel eyes blinked open as Quinn sat up and stretched, groaning with satisfaction as her spine made several loud popping noises.

"Hello, beautiful." Rachel said from where she was towel drying her hair in the bathroom doorway. Quinn trailed her gaze up long, tan legs, over black booty shorts, before stopping to trace over extremely well defined abs. Licking her lips, she continued upwards, over a white sports bra, only to freeze on Rachel's throat and chest. A smirk of satisfaction grew on her lips as she took in several dark hickeys marking the brunette as hers. Finally, she locked eyes with her girlfriend, who quirked an eyebrow with a matching smirk. "You're no less telling, Ms. Fabray."

Eyes widening, Quinn leapt up, running into the bathroom. Sure enough, her body was littered with purple, black and blue marks. "Santana's gonna have a field day." She remarked with a groan.

"Yes, well;" Rachel wrapped arms around Quinn's waist, hooking her chin over the blonde's shoulder and meeting hazel eyes in the mirror; "I dunno about you, but I think this was worth a little teasing." Pressing a kiss to Quinn's neck, she pulled away. "I'll find you something to wear while you shower." Rachel said, exiting the room.

Studying herself in the mirror again, Quinn grinned.

_Totally worth it._

…

Twenty minutes later, Quinn stepped out of the shower, finding a fluffy blue towel laid out for her. Entering the bedroom, she found clothing on the bed, along with a note.

These should fit. Come to the kitchen once you're dressed. Love you. – Rach*

Slipping on the black denim mini-skirt and purple vee-neck, Quinn walked into the kitchen. She found Rachel putting pasta into two bowls. "How long till you open?" She asked, sitting on the island counter.

"Puck, Aidan and the others should be here in a half hour." Rachel replied, handing the blonde some food. "Speaking of which; I wanna introduce you to my DJ, Carmen, and her wife Shane."

Quinn nodded, taking a bite of pasta. "God, this is so _good_!" She moaned. "Hiding any other talents from me, Rach?"

The woman just gave her a wink.

…

Quinn was dragged over to the DJ station, which was being prepped by a gorgeous Latina wrapped in the arms of a tall woman with short black hair.

"Carmen, Shane! I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Quinn Fabray, this is my wonderful DJ, Carmen de la Pica Morales-McCutcheon and her wife, Shane McCutcheon.

"Nice to finally meet you, Quinn." Carmen said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Same." Offered Shane with a nod and friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Shane, I think you've worked at some of my photo shoots. You're a make-up artist, yes?"

Rachel left Quinn to her conversation. Whispering something into Carmen's ear, she stepped up onto the stage and began tuning each of the instruments.

…

A spotlight illuminated the stage, sending a hush through the packed club.

"Hello, lovelies." Rachel said, grin blossoming on her face as she received several return greetings. "So, I don't know how you guys feel; but, I've been in a bit of a Ke$ha mood lately. Or, as my high school principle Mr. Figgins would say: Kee-Dollar Sign- Ha." A wave of chuckles arose from the corner of the bar containing the McKinley High alumni. "Anyways, I think I'll be calling up some old friends later on to perform some of her work, but this first song is just to get the mood pumped up in here. We'll go from there, okay?" Shouts of agreement answered her. "Alright. Carmen, if you're set." Rachel pulled on a headset microphone as Carmen gave a thumbs up.

_Ha-ha-ha-ha...__  
__Dance..._

The synthesizer started up.

_Back door, cracked we don't need a key__  
__We get in for free__  
__No VIP sleaze__  
__Drink that kool-aid follow my lead__  
__Now you're one of us__  
__You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and__  
__Shut the DJ down_

She gestured to where Carmen stood, disc jockeying.

_This place 's about to_

_Tonight we're taken over__  
__No one's getting out!_

Rachel jumped off the stage, amongst the audience.

_This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh!__  
__Blow-oh-oh-ho__  
__This place's about to blow_

_This place about to_

_Now what, we're taking control__  
__We get what we want__  
__We do what you don't__  
__Dirt and glitter cover the floor__  
__We're pretty and sick__  
__We're young and we're bored__  
_

Running hands through her hair, Rachel knelt down.

_It's time to lose your mind__  
__And let the crazy out_

Suddenly rolling onto her hands, the singer flipped back onto her feet. Leading the people on the floor, she began to jump up and down. Soon everyone was on their feet jumping around.

_This place's about to (blow)__  
__Tonight we're taking names__  
__'Cause we don't mess around__  
__This place's about to blow -oh-oh-oh__  
__Blow-oh-oh-ho__  
__This place's about to blow_

_Go__  
__Go go go insane go insane__  
__Throw some glitter_

Climbing back on the stage, she grabbed a handful of glitter off a pile on the floor, tossing it onto the crowded dance floor. It stuck to the dancers, causing them to sparkle as they moved.

_Make it rain on them and let me see them hands__  
__Let me see them hands hands__  
__Let me let me see them hands__  
_

Hands rose all over the room.

_Go insane go insane__  
__Throw some glitter_

More glitter flew.

_Make it rain on them and let me see them hands__  
__Let me see them hands hands__  
__Let me let me see them hands_

_We are taking over (blow-oh-oh-oh)__  
__Get used to it__  
__This place's about to blow-oh-oh-ho_

The music cut with a flourish.

_This place about blow_

Cheers rang through the club, several people shouting for more.

"You liked that then?" Roars of approval greeted Rachel's question. "Good, good. Now then; I wanna bring a friend up here to sing the next song. My memories of my high school Glee Club are pretty _vivid _to say the least. I had the… pleasure of having an experience that very nearly ended my alcohol consumption for life." Boos and laughter greeted her statement. "Yeah, let's just say that getting vomited on does that to a person."

"Sorry!" Brittany shouted from her corner. She was met with laughter from her ex-glee friends, including Rachel.

"It's okay, Britt. No permanent harm done. However, I would love it if you'd perhaps rehash your rendition of 'Tik Tok' for us. Please, Brittany?" The crowd nodded and shouted encouragement to the, now wide-eyed, dancer. Finally, with a bit of pushing from Quinn, Santana, Puck and Kurt, she acquiesced. "Alright, let's welcome up to the stage, famous dance choreographer, Brittany S. Pierce!"

Applause rang through the room as Brittany stepped on the stage and accepted another headset mic from Rachel. "Quinn and San, come back me up." The two women smiled and ran up to meet their friend on the stage. "And Puck, come rap for me?" The mow-hawked man nodded, pushing forward to grab a mic and join the blonde.

With her back to the crowd, Brittany took a slow breath, psyching herself up to sing. Whirling around as the beat started, she began.

**(Stuff in parenthesis is Puck rapping)**

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)__  
__Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)__  
__Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack__  
__'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back__  
_

Choreography from the Glee Club performance flowed gracefully from the dancer, with added movement learned from years of training added after high school.

_I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes__  
__Tryin on all our clothes clothes__  
__Boys blowin' up our phones phones_

_Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's__  
__Goin up to the parties__  
__Tryna get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Im'ma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__TiK ToK, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

As Brittany repeated the chorus, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, the woman's jaw dropped, before she smiled. As she hugged the man, she listened to the request whispered in her ear. Pulling away, she nodded with a chuckle and walked over to Carmen, speaking quietly into her ear. Returning to the visitor, she grinned and nodded again.

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer__  
__Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here__  
__Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger__  
__But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk__  
__Boys tryna touch my junk, junk__  
__Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk__  
__Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out__  
__Or the police shut us down, down__  
__Police shut us down, down__  
__Po-po shut us - (down)-man_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Ima fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__TiK ToK, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Im'ma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__TiK ToK, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

_You build me up__  
__You break me down__  
__My heart, it pounds__  
__Yeah, you got me__  
__With my hands up__  
__You got me now__  
__You got that sound__  
__Yeah, you got me_

_You build me up__  
__You break me down__  
__My heart, it pounds__  
__Yeah, you got me__  
__With my hands up__  
__Put your hands up__  
__Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Im'ma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__TiK ToK, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop__  
__DJ, blow my speakers up__  
__Tonight, Im'ma fight__  
__Till we see the sunlight__  
__TiK ToK, on the clock__  
__But the party don't stop no__  
__Woah-oh oh oh__  
__Woah-oh oh oh _

Again, the end of the song was greeted with cheers, accompanied by compliments for Brittany. One woman shouted out, asking the blonde for her number.

"Sorry ladies," Santana said, stepping up to wrap an arm around her girlfriend's waist, "this woman is taken." The Latina pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek. Chuckles, congrats and good natured, but disappointed, 'aws' followed her statement.

With a last wave to the audience, the foursome returned to their spot at the bar. Rachel stepped up again.

"Alright everyone, we have a surprise visitor today! Now, I've known this man since my Junior year and I definitely can tell you, this one can sing. So when he asked to sing something, well, how could I refuse? So let's give it up for Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt's eyes widened as his ex-boyfriend took the stage. They had broken up pretty amicably during freshman year of college; their schedules had made it impossible to spend much time together and they'd drifted apart. Luckily, they had still remained friends and hung out when Blaine was in town on break from touring with his acapella band.

"Hey, everybody. So I was in town and, of course, had to pay a visit to the top gay bar in town, run by my dear friend Rach. And when I heard her announce that it was a Ke$ha night? Well I could never pass up the opportunity to perform something. Now, this song goes out to all you hot boys out there, especially my boyfriend, who is out there somewhere, no doubt waiting to make some grand entrance. DJ, if you would." The music started up. Sticking a leather booted foot forward, the singer began.

_Boots_

_Boys__  
_

_I think it's time that I mention__  
__I've got myself an obsession__  
__For the smell, for the touch__  
__I know I got myself a habit__  
__But I've got to have it now__  
__I dont care where ,work it out_

Kurt jumped up onto the stage, singing back up. Blaine smiled and sent him a wink.

_(let me break it down)_

_I try it on, I take it off__  
__So what you got?__  
__Something 'bout_

_Boots and boys (boots and boys)__  
__They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)__  
__(I gotta say it)__  
__I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city__  
__(Watch out)__  
__Boots and Boys__  
__(give me boots and boys)_

_I'm keeping quite the collection__  
__Take nothing less than perfection__  
__Cowboy boots, cowboy boys__  
__Mmhmm oh the joy_

_My men drop beats like a bomb__  
__Excuse me, now huh?__  
__Wind me up, spin me 'round__  
__Oh look at what I've found_

_Boots and boys (boots and boys)__  
__They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)__  
__(I gotta say it)__  
__I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city__  
__(Watch out)__  
__Boots and Boys__  
__(give me boots and boys)_

_Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)__  
__I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)__  
__I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)__  
__(Oh!)__  
__(Hey) Watcha lookin at?_

He sang to the group of guys practically drooling over him.

_(Hey) Something you cant have_

He shook a finger at them, giving a shrug.

_(Yeah) They've got me lookin rad__  
__Ya feelin' that?_

_Boots and boys (boots and boys)__  
__They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)__  
__(I gotta say it)__  
__I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city__  
__(Watch out)__  
__Boots and Boys__  
__Something 'bout boots and boys (boots and boys)__  
__They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)__  
__(I gotta say it)__  
__I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city__  
__(Watch out)__  
__Boots and Boys__  
__(give me boots and boys)_

_Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)__  
__I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)__  
__I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)__  
__(Oh!)_

_Ah-Ah__  
__Boots, boys__  
__Boots, boys (Oh)_

Several men screamed above the rest, begging Blaine to go out with them.

Laughing, he shook his head. "Sorry boys, as I said, I've got a boyfriend." As he climbed off the stage he was bombarded by other clubbers who had recognized him and were fans of his band.

"Okay now everybody. I think we have time for about two more songs. How does that sound to you?" A wave of approval answered Rachel's question. "Okay so, I wanna ask my friend Santana to do this one, I think it'd suit her voice. So, Santana, up to performing 'Take It Off'?"

"Hell yes, bitch. I will own this song." Her reply gained laughter and cheering.

"Well then get your ass up here!"

The Latina quickly crossed back up to the stage, sending a smirk to the audience before turning away from them.

The mic distorted her voice as she began.

_There's a place downtown,__  
__Where the freaks all come around.__  
__It's a hole in the wall.__  
__It's a dirty free for all.__  
_

Spinning around, Santana crossed to the stage, kneeling down so she was at eye level with the crowd.

_When the dark__  
__Of the night comes around.__  
__That's the time,__  
__That the animal comes alive.__  
__Looking for__  
__Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

She popped the collar of her black, sleeveless button-up.

_In my gold Trans-Am.__  
__Got a water bottle full of whiskey__  
__In my handbag.__  
__Got my drunk text on__  
__I'll regret it in the mornin'__  
__But tonight__  
__I don't give a__  
__I don't give a__  
__I don't give a__  
_

She flipped off the audience, earning shouts of approval.

_There's a place downtown,__  
__Where the freaks all come around.__  
__It's a hole in the wall.__  
__It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__Everybody Take It Off._

Several guys stripped off their shirts, sweat making their skin glisten.

_There's a place I know__  
__If you're looking for a show.__  
__Where they go hardcore__  
__And there's glitter on the floor._

Santana gestured to the glitter still coating everyone from Rachel's performance.

_And they turn me on.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind.__  
__Lose it now.__  
__Lose your clothes__  
__In the crowd.__  
__We're delirious.__  
__Tear it down__  
__'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed.__  
__Knocking over trash cans.__  
__Eurbody breakin' bottles__  
__It's a filthy hot mess.__  
__Gonna get faded__  
__I'm not the designated__  
__Driver so__  
__I don't give a__  
__I don't give a__  
__I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,__  
__Where the freaks all come around.__  
__It's a hole in the wall.__  
__It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know__  
__If you're looking for a show.__  
__Where they go hardcore__  
__And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

The crowd began to shout in reply.

_**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

_Right now! __**TAKE IT OFF!**__  
__Right now! __**TAKE IT OFF!**__  
__Right now! __**TAKE IT OFF!**_

_Oooh._

_Right now! __**TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**_

_There's a place downtown,__  
__Where the freaks all come around.__  
__It's a hole in the wall.__  
__It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know__  
__If you're looking for a show.__  
__Where they go hardcore__  
__And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__When they Take It Off.__  
__Everybody Take It Off._

"Enjoy that, bitches?" The Latina laughed at the replies she received. Jumping down, she pushed through the enthusiastic crowd to return to her friends.

"Okay everyone, one last song. And this one I'd love all my fellow ex-glee clubbers to get up here for. Blaine, you and your boy are welcome as well." Several jaws dropped as the old high school friends watched Blaine pull Jesse St. James onto the stage with him. Rachel pulled her ex-boyfriend/gay beard into a hug.

Turning to the people he'd always been… less than friends with, the man sent them a wave. "No hard feelings from the past?" The group looked him over, then nodded.

"As long as there aren't any eggs thrown at my girlfriend _ever _again, St. James." Quinn said, wrapping her arm around Rachel.

"Yes, ma'am." Jesse said, looking surprisingly _un_surprised about the fact that Quinn and Rachel were dating.

"Okay, now that we've all re-met, forgiven and forgotten, let's entertain the crowd. Show 'em that 'We R Who We R'; all of us." Cheers rang out once again.

***Who is singing is bold and named***

**Rachel:** _Hot and dangerous__  
__If you're one of us, then roll with us__  
__'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love__  
__And we've got hot-pants on and up__  
_

**Quinn: **_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club__  
__And no, you don't wanna mess with us__  
__Got Jesus on my necklace_

**Santana: **_I've got that glitter on my eyes__  
__Stockings ripped all up the side__  
__Looking sick and sexyfied__  
__So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

**Brittany: **_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard__  
__Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours__  
__We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part__  
__You know we're superstars, we are who we are!__  
_

**All: **_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb__  
__Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb__  
__We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young__  
__You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

**Blaine and Jesse: **_DJ turn it up__  
__It's about damn time to live it up__  
__I'm so sick of being so serious__  
__It's making my brain delirious!__  
__I'm just talkin' the truth_

**Puck and Kurt: **_I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do__  
__We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars__  
__Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

**Santana: **_I've got that glitter on my eyes__  
__Stockings ripped all up the side__  
__Looking sick and sexyfied__  
__So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

**Brittany: **_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard__  
__Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours__  
__We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part__  
__You know we're superstars, we are who we are!__  
_

**All: **_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb__  
__Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb__  
__We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young__  
__You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

**Santana and Brittany: **_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)__  
_**Jesse and Blaine: **_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)__  
_**Puck and Kurt: **_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)__  
_**Rachel and Quinn: **_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_

**All: **_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard__  
__Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours__  
__We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part__  
__You know we're superstars, we are who we are!__  
__We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb__  
__Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb__  
__We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young__  
__You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

The final line was deafening as everyone in the club shouted it out, followed by roars of applause.

"Alright everybody! This has been a very fun night that you seem to have all appreciated. However, it's almost three and I kinda have to kick you out." Boos rose out of the group. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I gotta get this place cleaned up so you can all come back another time to get your dance on!" Aidan began slowly moving people out with the help of the other bouncers. Turning to her friends, she gestured to a booth. "Care to catch up for a few minutes? Drinks are on me." Everyone nodded.

…

**So, any L Word fans out there? Sharmen fans? Yes, yes I did put them in here. I also did keep Sharmen. Those two are totally my OTP for that show, they never should've broken up. Shane leaving her at the alter didn't ever happen, they moved to New York. And there you go!**

**For those that do not know these characters, some visuals (just remove the spaces):**

**Carmen: **http:/ static .wix .com /media/ 759 ca 073021094 fd 33830 c 1 bfc 8 a 8145 .wix _mp

**Shane: **http:/ blogs .citypages .com /pscholtes/Shane%20The%20L%20Word%20Scholtes .jpg

**I love those two.**

**Anyways, what do you think of the St. Anderson pairing? Crazy maybe? Well, I got the idea from a review on 'Gleeful RENT' so I've decided to test it out! We shall see how it goes. Maybe they'll add some drama ;)**

**Okay, so. Song list:  
**

**Rachel sang – Blow**

**Brittany sang – Tik Tok**

**Blaine sang – Boots&Boys**

**Santana sang – Take It Off**

**All of them sang – We R Who We R**

**So… please review? Cause I'm a bit stuck as where to go right now… I'd love your thoughts.**


	16. Let's Have A Chat

**Yes, this is short. Yes, I sincerely apologize. Yes, I also apologize for how long it is between updates.**

**A/N: Don't own Glee or SoN or RENT or etc. Only own my ideas.**

**A/N2: Don't have any beta, all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy (at least sort of)?**

…

"So, when did you get into town and how the heck did this," Kurt gestured between Blain and Jesse, "happen?"

Jesse slung an arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling the man closer into his side with a smile. "We met when his group joined the RENT tour to basically be an opening act and entertainment during the intermission." Rachel and Kurt both raised an eyebrow, eliciting a chuckle from the odd couple. "The touring manager decided he had to find a way to increase sales. Having Blaine's group perform attracts their fans to the show."

"Wow. Sneaky bastard." Rachel said with a muffled snort.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "and the director is now considering also taking us on as possible understudies for the show itself."

A round of congratulations echoed through the group.

"How long are you in town for?" Rachel asked.

"We leave tomorrow to head out to Wisconsin and continue the tour. This was our leave day, so we decided to make a stop at home." Jesse replied.

"Well, I'm glad you took the time to stop by my humble establishment."

Jesse scoffed. "Humble my ass. This place was jam packed. Only name dropping actually got us in."

"I wish we could stay an extra day so we could stop by again tomorrow."

Quinn felt Rachel stiffen slightly against the arm the blonde had wrapped around her waist.

"Unfortunately, even if you could, the club is closed tomorrow." Rachel was given quizzical looks by the Unholy Trinity and visiting couple. Kurt and Puck simply nodded understandingly. "I have some personal matters to attend to." She replied to the silent question. Quinn frowned slightly at the cryptic answer.

"Well, as wonderful as seeing you all has been;" Jesse stood, "my boyfriend and I have a flight to catch in about eight hours. So we had better head out."

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged before the two men left, followed by Puck and Kurt, who each gave Rachel a tight hug before leaving, and Santana and Brittany.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, tugging the woman into a chaste kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, she rested her forehead against Rachel's. "Call me, if you get the chance tomorrow."

Rachel tensed slightly again. "I'll try to, Q." She grabbed the photographer into a tight hug before releasing her.

Quinn gave Rachel's hand a squeeze before turning to follow her roommates. She glanced back at Rachel one last time as she reached the door, concerned by the brunette's closed-off behavior. The club owner was leaning against the bar, head tipped back, eyes closed and shoulders slumped. She looked exhausted. Quinn nearly rushed over to pull the woman into her arms again, but decided to give her some space. Walking out the door, she resolved to check on the brunette during her break tomorrow.

…

**I realize this is extremely short. I also realize cliffhangers are bitches. However I just couldn't write anymore 'cause the next chapter must stand alone.**

**I cannot say exactly when that chapter will be posted however. This is because I'm taking on the challenge of NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writers' Month). Writing 50,000 words in a month + school + a play = Not much time for fic writing. So I apologize; both for leaving you hanging with this cliffy and for giving you such a short chapter.**

**Anyways, please do Review!**


	17. Who The Hell Was That?

**Um… *waves* hi everybody. So… I've been gone from this and my other fics I while… I apologize profusely. And this chapter is dedicated to 'bananaofrandomnesss' for messaging me and calling me out on having no excuse to not be writing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**A/1: Don't own Glee. Only my original characters.**

**A/2: No Beta, only me.**

**I'll just let you get right into it then:**

…

"_Jesus_, Q, just take the rest of the damn day off and go check on your girl." Santana growled out, snapping Quinn from her thoughts.

"But, I have work to get done." The woman whined.

The Latina snorted. "Yes, 'cause pacing around like a caged tiger all day is totally getting work done." She grabbed the blonde and proceeded to drag her towards the elevator. "O checked with Jess, you have no photo shoots today. Now," she tossed Quinn into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button, "go see Berry."

Quinn slumped back against the wall once the elevator doors closed.

**She's right you know.**

The blonde groaned. _Can't you ever just leave me alone?_

**I'm your conscience, darling.**

_Well you're a smartass too._

**Pot calling the kettle black.**

The ding of the elevator stopped Quinn from retorting. Stepping outside, she hailed a cab.

"Where to, doll?" The cabbie leered at her, his lips turning up into a sleazy smirk.

"Changed Directions nightclub; and keep looking me over like that and, once we get there, I won't stop my _girlfriend _from beating that slimy smirk off your face."

The man swallowed loudly, before nodding and pulling away from the curb.

As they neared the club, Quinn rummaged through her purse for money.

"Uh, lady," the cabbie muttered, "is your girl expecting you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's any of your business, but no she isn't. Why?"

"Well, if one of those two girlies is your girl, it may not be me you wanna have beaten."

Quinn's eyes widened. Whipping her head to the side, she peered out the window. On the sidewalk outside 'Changed Directions' she saw Rachel wrapped up in the arms of a woman she didn't recognize. Both women looked slightly disheveled; sweat pands and shirts slightly rumpled and hair tousled. Quinn watched Rachel place a lingering kiss on the stranger's cheek, before she helped her into a waiting taxi.

Quinn's knuckles whitened as she gripped her purse tightly.

"Here, lady, take this drive on the house, with my sympathies." Quinn's lips upturned in a miserable attempt at a thankful smile. Stepping out of the cab, she stalked towards Rachel.

**Now then, don't do anything rash.**

_Shut up._

For once, her conscience seemed to obey her command.

As she got closer to the brunette, her mouth opened. "Rachel, what and _who _the hell was that?"

Rachel whirled around, surprised by the sudden appearance of her girlfriend. "Quinn,-" she began, but was cut off by the angry blonde.

"Seriously, what the fuck? I take the rest of the day off 'cause I wanted to check on you after what happened at the end of last night; and when I get here I see you wrapped in the arms of some woman, looking like you both had just gotten out of bed!"

"What? Q-"

"Are you cheating on me? Was telling me you loved me just a lie and this day off just an excuse to see your side woman? Is that i? Am I just on of ma-"

"She was Alexis' fiancée!" Rachel shouted out.

Quinn froze. "What?"

Rachel closed her eyes with a sigh. "Her name is Sarah. She and Alexis were engaged before Alex d-died. She came to celebrate Alex's birthday with me today and we're going to visit her grave tomorrow in honor of her death day." A tear rolled down her cheek. "We look disheveled because we've spent the last two hours reminiscing and crying."

Quinn's mouth opened and closed, guilt flooding her for the accusation she had thrown at the, already hurting, woman in front of her. Stepping forward, she pulled Rachel into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Rach." She whispered repeatedly into her girlfriend's ear. Rachel soon collapsed against her, her body shaking with sobs.

…

**So, a bit more angst and a bit more background.**

**I know it isn't very long, but… At least it's something, right? And I'm back into a bit of a groove. No promises though…**

**Reviews make my days better!**


	18. The Past

**Not quite so long for an update, yeah? I know it was still a bit of a while but… Better than months apart, right? …Right, I'll just let you get to reading after these short disclaimers:**

**WARNING: ANGST  
A/N 1: I do not own Glee, and I don't have much of a sense of how the military works, please just go with it.**

**A/N 2: I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own.**

…

Quinn's eyes blinked open, her brain taking a moment to realize that she was in Rachel's bedroom, her arms wrapped around said woman. It took another minute for her to remember the events that had occurred earlier in the day. The blonde winced at her lack of control and tact, and at the fact that she had hurt her girlfriend, who was already in immense psychological pain.

She tensed as she felt Rachel begin to shake in her arms. The club owner was mumbling to herself, growing louder at each convulsion.

"Alexis… too dangerous… No… wait… Alex!" Rachel shot up, breathing heavily. A tear rolled down her left cheek. Quinn sat up, wrapping her arms more tightly around her lover.

"Shh… Baby, breathe." She pulled Rachel's head against her chest, laying a lingering kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"I was leading the mission we were on." Rachel's voice was hoarse from crying and she spoke as if in a trance. "We were guarding a supply base in Khost, Afghanistan when a guerilla group attacked us." She shuddered. "They shot our sentry guards down before we even got wind of them being there. I ordered them to duck and cover, sniping if they could; but I told them if it was a choice between their lives and protecting the base, they would get the hell out of there. Alex was… She was a hot headed person with a bad family background. Our group was the closest she got to a real familial relationship. Losing those sentries, our friends, it caused her to snap. She ignored the escape order and continued trying to take them out. I couldn't leave her; she was my first and closest friend. I was the first person to meet Sarah when they started dating, and Alex came to me for advice when she wanted to propose. I was gonna be her best man- woman…" She gave a low chuckle that changed into a quiet sob. "I ran after her when I saw the first bullet knock into her arm. That's when I got hit in the leg. She was knocked off her feet by a bullet to the chest before I could reach her." Another series of sobs shook the brunette, and tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks from the pain radiating from the woman in her arms. "I was shot in the stomach just as I reached her, and passed out from pain and blood loss. If it weren't for the back-up soldiers arriving, I'd either be dead or a prisoner of war. Alexis and eleven other of my soldiers died that day. Sometimes, I wish I could take their place. I'd willingly have died if they could live to see their families and loved ones again."

Quinn felt a shudder wrack her body at the thought of Rachel dying. She felt the woman shift in her arms and saw her run a finger along her right arm, tracing what looked like words. Lightly latching onto Rachel's wrist, she turned the arm over, palm up. A sharp breath tore from her lungs as she saw bright white scars stand out against Rachel's tan skin. They formed a sentence. 'It should've been me.'

Tears flowed faster down the blonde's cheeks as she pulled Rachel into her lap and as close as physically possible to her body. Burying her face in her girlfriend's neck, she whispered out, "Rach, when-" She couldn't even finish the question before she choked up.

"Four days after the funeral." Rachel stated. "When I got back to my apartment, I closed myself off from everyone. Locked the door and wouldn't leave. I spent most of my time in a corner of my bedroom, trying to shut out the memories. I could hardly eat and barely slept, the images and sounds just wouldn't shut up. I shattered my mirror when it became too much, it cut my hand up really badly. That's when I carved those words into my arm." Quinn traced a finger over the scars. "Apparently Kurt was coming to try and coax me out of the building when he heard the glass break. He'd always had an emergency key, and he broke down the door to my room when he found it locked. He called 911 and also punched me in the face. He said something along the lines of, 'By god, Rachel Berry, if you scare me like this ever again I will kill you myself.'" Quinn snorted out a slight laugh mixed with a sob. "Needless to say, he watched me like a hawk. Fought tooth and nail to drag me out of the dark cell in my head that I had locked myself in and pushed me into the living world again. He's how I found this building. Dragged me out for a walk, and we wandered past this half abandoned place. Something just clicked when I saw the place, and I ran with the inspiration. The concentration and work it took to create and run _Changed Directions_ took my mind away from the past, but I still get nightmares, especially around this day and tomorrow; Alexis' birth and death dates."

"God, Rachel." Quinn said, head still resting against her girlfriend's neck and shoulder. "I wish I could take the pain away, I wish I could do something to help you."

Rachel shook her dead, a small smile spreading across her face. She pulled away, turning in Quinn's arms in order to wrap her own arms around the blonde's neck. "You already have, Quinn. You've made me happier in this past month than I've been in years. The nightmares have been fewer too. You're like this ray of sunshine that's warming my soul. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Quinn could only see love and sincerity shining in Rachel's eyes. Leaning forward, she pressed their lips together, slowly slipping her tongue into her lover's mouth and sliding it along Rachel's. Neither woman fought for dominance, simply losing themselves in the sensual kiss. Pulling away, Quinn stared deeply into the chocolate eyes in front of her. "I am the lucky one, Rae."

Rachel shook her head again, another smile tugging at her lips. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry."

…

**I realize it's short. But doesn't its serious angsty detailing at least make up a little bit for that?**

**Now you know a lot more about Rachel's past and about Alexis. You'll learn even more about Alex and her 'bad family background.' in the next chapter (hopefully).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Meet the Davenbrooks

**Please don't kill me. I already want to do that to myself for being so late…**

**Okay, this was easy to start and a bitch to finish. I began to write in one thing, then hated it and erased it and wrote another. That happened… twice.**

**Anyways… I'll let you just read for yourselves.**

**A/N1: I do not own Glee. If I did… Quinn wouldn't be t-boned by a car, Finchel wouldn't be in existence, let alone be having a wedding… and other such stuff. Like Faberry being cannon. Heh. Anyways, Glee belongs to RIB…**

**A/N2: I have no Beta. All mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy?**

…

When Quinn woke up for the second time, her arms were empty and the other side of the bed was cold. Sitting up slowly, she caught sight of a folded paper resting on Rachel's pillow.

'Sorry for leaving you to wake-up alone, but you looked so peaceful.

I've gone with Sarah to visit Alex. Feel free to stick around my place (Santana told me it was your day off); I should be back in a few hours.

Love you,

Rachel

P.S. Despite the rocky start to yesterday afternoon, I am so grateful that you came to see me. Thank you.

Quinn felt another small flash of guilt at the reminder of her accusation that her girlfriend was cheating on her.

**Stop it. It happened, you over reacted a little. She obviously forgives you. Let it go.**

_But I-_

**No buts. Get up, shower and find something to wear.**

Following her conscience's orders, Quinn cleaned up and dressed in a pair of Rachel's sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie. As she was searching for something to eat in Rachel's fridge, her phone went off. 'Say Hey (I Love You)' by Michael Franti & Spearhead drifted from the small device.

"Hey, sweetie," she began, but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry, this isn't Rachel. Um, is this Quinn?" The woman sounded slightly frantic, and there were muffled shouts in the background.

"Yes it is. May I ask who you are and why you have my girlfriend's cell phone?"

"This is Sarah."

"Is Rachel okay?"

"Actually, no, she isn't. Alex's family showed up and things have turned into a verbal bloodbath. Alex and her family…"

"I know." Quinn breathed out. Last night, Rachel had told her many things about the brunette's best friend; including that Alex was kicked out of her home at age eighteen after coming out to her strict, conservative, Catholic parents. Quinn had felt a connection to the woman, remembering her own experience of being kicked out by Russell. Fortunately for the blond, her mother was accepting when she'd come out to her before leaving for college. "What's happening?"

"Alexis' older brother and her father are in a shouting match wit- Shit! Rachel!"

Quinn's heart halted, before speeding up. "What the hell just happened?" She yelled into the phone.

"There was a punch landed, and it wasn't by Rachel."

"_Fuck! _Where are you?" Quinn slipped on her shoes and jacket, and grabbed her wallet.

"Gates of Eternal Rest cemetery."

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can. Can you call Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes."

"Good." Quinn swallowed hard. "Please watch out for Rae." She ended the call.

Running down the stairs and out of the club, Quinn slammed her thumb down on speed dial three, flagging down a taxi at the same time.

"Where to?"

"Gates of Eternal Rest; and if you step on it, you can keep the change."

Quinn's leg was bouncing like a jackhammer with anxiety as she listened to the phone ring.

"Come _on_, pick up the fucking phone!"

"Q, what's up? Aren't you spending your day off with Berry?"

"San." Her voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" There was urgency and worry in the Latina's voice now.

"I- I need you to get to the Gates of Eternal Rest cemetery. Today's the anniversary of Alex's death and her family showed. They're like Russell, S; violence and all."

A stream of Spanish and English curses flowed through the phone. "I'm on my way."

The line went dead just as the taxi pulled up outside of the cemetery gates. Stuffing two twenties into the driver's hand, Quinn leapt out of the car; sprinting towards the sounds of a loud argument and scuffle.

…

**AN HOUR EARLIER**

Rachel and Sarah stood in front of the granite headstone. Rachel held her best friend's Air Force uniform jacket in her arms, hugging it to her chest, while Sarah traced a finger over the engagement right given to her by the love of her life. Neither spoke, each in a sort of trance like state as they let their individual memories wash over them.

The crunch of grass, crisp in the early October air, broke Rachel from her thoughts. Lifting her head to take in who was approaching, she tensed, anger coursing through her body.

"Finally decided to care now that it's not tainting your perfect, good Catholic family image?" Rachel growled out, pulling Sarah back into the present. Looking up, she felt the air vanish from her lungs. She had never met Alexis' estranged family, but she recognized it from the single photo Alex had kept of them.

Jonathan Davenbrook was a stiff postured, broad shouldered man, with black hair streaked with gray, a clean shaven, chiseled jaw and stony emerald eyes.

Mary Davenbrook had an almost permanent demeanor of looking down her nose at those around her. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a severe bun, making icy, light blue eyes stand out from almost white skin.

Alex had two siblings; an older brother and younger sister. Matthew and Catherine shared the same air of haughty superiority as their parents, and the same hard, emotionless eyes.

"Alexis was taken from Earth by God for being an abomination. We're here to pray that, maybe one day, Hell will cleanse her soul of the sin." Jonathan spoke.

"Alex died a hero! Alex died defending her team!" Rachel shouted. Then she said, quietly but fiercely, "Alex died revenging part of the only family that she was a part of that actually loved her; all of her."

"She died a _dyke_!" Matthew spat out.

Rachel took two steps towards Alex's brother.

"Alexis Davenbrook was an honorable, beautiful person. She was a good soldier, great friend and loving fiancé. She deserved a loving family that cherished her for who she was. Instead, you cast her aside because she didn't fit your idea of a perfect, obedient, Catholic daughter. And now she's _dead _and you still don't feel a damn sense of remorse. She and eleven other members of my team died, and you don't care."

"Your team deserved to die." Jonathan said coldly. "They were willing lead by you, a dyke, and so enabled you. God took them as punishment."

Rachel's vision clouded over with a red haze, numbing the lancing pain that shot through her heart at the man's words. "You bastard!" She screamed, charging towards him. Matthew stepped in her way, shoving her back. Then a fist connected with her jaw.

"Shit! Rachel!" She heard Sarah yell as she crashed into the ground. It broke her from her anger, and she began to turn towards the woman. That was when Matthew's foot slammed into her gut, landing her flat on her back. His foot smashed into her side again and she heard a sickening crack.

"Bitch. You deserve to die, just like my sister did."

Rachel twisted, punching the man in the groin. He stumbled away and she fell back with a groan as pain lanced through her side.

Suddenly, blonde hair and worried hazel eyes filled the injured brunette's vision.

"Quinn, how-" Rachel began, voice hoarse from pain.

"Shh, baby." Quinn cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "Sarah called me from your phone." Screaming in Spanish began near the two women and Quinn's lips quirked up in a ghost of a smirk. "And I called Santana while Sarah contacted Puck and Kurt."

Rachel tried to sit up, but again fell back, gasping and clutching her side.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Hazel eyes searched half-closed, hazy brown ones.

"I'm near positive Alexis' brother broke a rib or two when he kicked me."

Quinn's eyes clouded with angry tears. "Son of a bitch." She looked over her shoulder. "Kurt, Sarah, one of you needs to call an ambulance. One of those bastards broke Rachel's rib."

Fuck, Boss. What happened? That set of assholes took off when Santana started screaming." Puck said, appearing on Rachel's other side. 

"Alex's family is made up of a bunch of homophobic assholes." Sarah replied, standing near Rachel's feet. "Needless to say, we don't see eye to eye."

Kurt stepped up behind Puck. "Ambulance is on its way, LBF." Rachel smiled, wincing as the movement sent a twinge of pain through her bruised jaw.

"Tú idiota." Santana said, appearing behind Quinn. "Nunca me asuste... nos asuste así otra vez."

"Lo siento, Santana." Rachel replied in perfect Spanish, to the Latina's surprise. "Y siento haberte involucrado en esto."

"I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself against Russell 2.0 and spawn." Santana mumbled.

"Thank you." Rachel replied with a nod. Then her eyes shut tight as pain shot through her side. "Fuck that hurts." Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand, lacing their fingers together. The ambulance could now be heard nearby, and paramedics raced over to them.

…

**By the by… I am in Spanish class, but I do not speak Spanish… So… All mistakes, I apologize and then blame the Spanish-dictionary website translator.**

**These are the rough translations:**

**Tú idiota. = You idiot.**

**Nunca me asuste... nos asuste así otra vez. = Never scare me… scare us like that again.**

**Lo siento = I'm sorry**

**Y siento haberte involucrado en esto. = And I'm sorry you got involved in this.**

**Sooooooooo…. Bringin' on the angst!**

**What do you think of the Davenbrook clan? They're the hate-able assholes!**

**So, instead of Quinn being hospitalized, I'm sending Rachel there! …Yeah, less enthusiasm about that I'm sure…**

**Anyways, it's not about my opinions, it's about yours. So please, REVIEW.**


	20. Broken Ribs

**I'm at a bit of an impasse in regards to 'Fight Club'... Like, I don't really know where I wanna take it now. Any suggestions are welcome, PM me!**

**Anyways, I know I haven't updated this in a while. And I know this is short... I'm sorry. But... It's an update at least, right? Right.**

**A/1: I don't own Glee... If I did... Lots would be different, I'll leave it at that.**

**I also do not own anything else in here that I am using that is not my own (you'll get what I mean when you read).**

**A/2: Beta I do not have. Hence, all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy?**

**...**

"Quinn, sit your ass down." Santana told the woman pacing back and forth across the hospital waiting room. "Berry's in surgery to set her ribs, not dying." Quinn flinched, never ceasing in her pacing.

Brittany elbowed her girlfriend in the side. "You're not helping with comments like that." Santana had called the blonde dancer on the way to the hospital, and she joined them after closing the dance studio. Kurt and the three women were now waiting for Rachel to get out of surgery. Puck had been there, but left, per his boss' instructions, in order to prep the club for reopening the next day. Sarah had also waited with them, but was forced to leave to catch a flight back home to San Francisco.

Kurt stood and stepped in front of Quinn. Grabbing her shoulders, he forced her to stop and look at him. "Quinn, Rachel's going to be okay."

"She passed out in the ambu-" Quinn began, before being cut off.

"I understand that, hon. But the doc told us that none of the ribs splintered, meaning no internal bleeding. All she'll need is a day or two off her feet and a brace. Alright?" Quinn searched the man's eyes, before nodding slightly. Teeth pulling at her lower lip gave away the anxiety still flowing through her body. Kurt pulled the blonde to a chair, pushing her into it. "And, you know that Rachel will be upset if you worry yourself to death about her. Then I'll get a huge rant, a la high school Rachel Berry, about how I should've found a way to calm you down, cause she has survived worse and a few broken ribs are not a big deal, and yadda yadda yadda." The blonde's lips twitched upwards slightly at the image. Sighing, she nodded again, before slumping back and resting her head against the wall.

Brittany and Santana sat down on either side of their best friend, the former linking arms and fingers with her, and the latter wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Quinn leaned her head onto the Latina's shoulder.

A half hour later, Puck rejoined them, sitting on the ground in front of Quinn and leaning against her legs. Running her hand through his short strip of hair, the photographer smiled as she watched the man pull Kurt into his lap.

Another hour passed in silence before a doctor stepped into the waiting room.

"Family for Rachel Berry?" She asked softly.

Quinn shot to her feet, nearly tripping over Puck and Kurt. "I'm her girlfriend." She said, crossing over to the doctor. Pointing back at the others, "these are our familial friends. How is she?"

The woman smiled slightly. "She's doing well." Audible sighs of relief flowed from the group. "There are three fractured ribs and several large bruises on her torso and jaw. Luckily, none of the ribs splintered, so we only had to set the bones back into place. She's sleeping off the anesthesia now, if you'd like to be there when she wakes up. That should be in about fifteen to twenty minutes." She eyed the group. "Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to ask that only three of you visit at a time until she's fully awake." Santana and Brittany stepped back, moving to cuddling together on a chair. "Alright, if you'll follow me." The doctor held the door open for Quinn, Puck and Kurt. Leading them to a closed door at the end of the hallway, she faced them. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

Quinn stretched out a hand. "Thank you, Dr…"

"Torres, Callie Torres." Dr. Torres supplied, shaking the blonde's hand. Offering another smile, she turned and walked away.

Facing the door, Quinn took a deep breath. Twisting the handle, she pushed into the room. The steady beeping of a heart monitor echoed in the, otherwise silent, room.

Taking a seat in the chair beside the sleeping brunette's bed, Quinn reached forward and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. Stirring slightly, Rachel tightened her grip. Slowly, dark brown eyes blinked open, slightly hazy from the drug induced sleep.

"Hey, baby. You gave me quite a scare there." Quinn brushed Rachel's bangs aside, running slender fingers through the silky, dark chocolate hair.

"M'sorry, Q." Rachel apologized, words slightly slurred from the anesthetic that had not completely worn off yet.

Puck snorted, stepping into the brunette's line of sight, along with Kurt. "What are you apologizing for, boss? It's that asshole who broke your ribs that should be doing that."

Rachel chuckled, but cut off sharply, wincing as her ribs protested the movement. Quinn ghosted a feather light touch along her girlfriend's side, a worried frown creasing her brow.

"I'm okay, love." Rachel said quietly, linking their fingers together and brushing her thumb over the pale knuckles. "I'll be on my feet, serving drinks, breaking up bar fights and running my club again in no time."

"Once the doctor says you can." Kurt stated, pointing a warning finger at his LBF.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother."

"Rae, you will listen to the doctor's orders, won't you?" Quinn asked, biting her lip lightly.

"Of course, baby."

"Whipped!" Puck coughed into his arm, earning himself an elbow in the side from his boyfriend.

Rachel shrugged, not looking away from her girlfriend. "I don't really see what's so wrong with that, when I have a girl who deserves the world." A blush spread across Quinn's cheeks, and she leaned forward, kissing the brunette deeply.

"Oh, she's good." Puck mumbled, gaining another jab to the ribs from Kurt.

"We're going to go and grab Santana and Brittany to come see you." The shorter man stated, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him out of the room.

Neither woman acknowledged the exit, still lost in their kiss. Finally pulling back when air became a necessity, Rachel tugged on her girlfriend's arm, sliding over slightly and gesturing to the open space on the bed. Lying down next to the other woman, Quinn wrapped an arm carefully around Rachel's shoulders, running the other up and down her arm. Sighing contently, Rachel snuggled into the blonde, head resting under her chin.

**...**

**Okay... I seem to have this need to send all my favorite OTP couples to New York City to join the Gleeks. That being said, yes I do believe Arizona and Sofia will be making at least one appearance, along with some more Callie ;D**

**What do ya think? Do tell.**


	21. Meeting a Relative

**I know. I'm a horrible person. Thank you to everyone who PM'd me about this, reviewed, favorited or just didn't give up hope that I would update.**

**A special thanks to thatdamnyank, who really kicked my ass into gear about this, and never _stopped _nagging (in a good way!) until I got it done. Also, for some awesome ideas she gave me.  
**

**Let's get into this now, you've waited long enough I think.**

**A/N 1: I do not own Glee. Nor do I own Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N 2: I have no beta. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Hey Mark, have you seen Arizona?" Callie asked her best friend.

"Yeah, she's in the break room. Why, lookin' for a little love? I'd be happy to escort you and watch."

She smacked the man upside the head. "No, you perv. I have to tell her that her cousin is in the waiting room."

"Are they okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, they're fine. Visiting. Anyways, I'm gonna go tell Arizona." Callie jogged off towards the break room, where she found Arizona chatting with Alex and Lexie. She took a moment to lean against the door and study her beautiful wife, before clearing her throat.

"Hey," Arizona smiled.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Callie said.

Arizona's smile faded. "Is something wrong?" She stood, crossing to the other woman and placing both hands on her chest.

"No, no. It's just, you're cousin, Brittany, is in the waiting room. One of her friends was beaten up and needed surgery."

"Are you sure it's Brittany?"

"Arizona, I think I'd remember the girl who crashed on our couch for three months."

"Right, of course. Just wanted to be sure. Let's go say hi."

Callie grabbed the pediatrician's hands , lacing their fingers together, and tugged her towards the waiting room.

Brittany, Santana, Puck and Kurt looked up as they heard feet crossing through the door. The two girls had decided to give Rachel and Quinn some time alone before visiting.

"Britt?" Arizona called. The dancer grinned, jumping up and running to pull the doctor into a tight hug.

"Zona! I totally forgot that you work in this hospital. How are you?" She turned to Callie, hugging her as well. "Callie, I totally zoned when you came to talk to us. "I was just so focused on Quinn and Rachel."

"What happened to Quinn?" Arizona asked, worried. She had come to love the trio during the time Brittany had lived with her.

"Her girlfriend, Rachel is the one that just got out of surgery." Santana spoke up.

"Santana," Arizona smiled, "good to see you."

"You too."

"And who are these two?" Callie asked, gesturing to Puck and Kurt.

"Noah Puckerman, call me Puck." He shook their hands. "And this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Kurt also shook their hands.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kurt said, slightly confused. "How do you know Brittany and the other two?"

"She's my cousin." Brittany replied, wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulders. "I lived with them when I first came to New York after graduation. Santana was on vacation in Puerto Rico, visiting cousins for the summer, and Quinn was traveling around Europe. I hadn't really applied for any colleges, but I managed to find a place that let me teach dance classes, and a Juilliard scout was impressed enough to offer me an audition."

"Which she aced, of course." Santana said proudly, leaning in to give the dancer a kiss.

"And then San and Q came back and I moved in with them." Brittany finished.

"And we lost contact, unfortunately, mostly due to hospital hours." Arizona frowned. "Speaking of which. Calliope and I have to get back to work, because she has to take care of Sofia later tonight."

"How is my cousin?"

"She's reached four and is getting into everything, but she's good." Both mothers smiled at the thought of their daughter. "But Arizona's right, I gotta get back to work, since she has a full shift tonight."

"Oh, Zona, could I talk to you for a minute before you get back to the kiddies?" Brittany asked her cousin.

"Sure, Britt." The dancer pulled her fellow blonde to the side. "What's up?"

"Could you keep an eye on Rachel at all tonight. I know you're in peds, but I'm worried about her. She lost someone like we lost Uncle Timmy, only, she was there with them."

Arizona winced in sympathy. "Alright, I'll make some rounds."

"Thank you, Zona." Brittany pulled her cousin into another tight hug.

"B, we gotta go see Rachel and get Q. Visiting hours are almost over."

"Okay, San." Brittany skipped over to her girlfriend, grabbing her hand and following after Puck and Kurt.

Opening the door, Brittany quickly shushed the group. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel, one hand running lightly up and down her arm. The brunette's head rested on the other woman's chest, her own hand caressing the blonde's hip. Nothing was being said, but the intimacy of the moment was tangible enough to fill the silence.

* * *

It was during Arizona's third check of Rachel's room that she heard the ex-soldier trapped in a nightmare. Mumbles led to crying out, and the brunette thrashed around. Crossing to the bed, Arizona shook the woman's shoulder, afraid that if she thrashed too much she'd damage her ribs more. Rachel bolted upright, before falling back with a groan of pain as her ribs protested the move.

"My advice: no sudden abdominal movements for at least two to three weeks." Rachel jumped slightly at the voice, turning to eye the blonde doctor, whom she hadn't seen before. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. I work in pediatrics, but my cousin, Brittany, asked me to keep an eye on you tonight, cause of nightmares. Do you take anything for your PTSD?"

"I don't really like the idea of being on drugs." Rachel croaked out.

"My brother, Timothy, was the same way. He didn't want to depend on pills."

Rachel nodded. "He a doctor, like you?"

"Um, no. He was killed in action overseas." Arizona saw the brunette flinch, eyes flashing with empathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know that doesn't mean much, but-"

"I get it. Thank you." She crossed closer, taking a seat next to the bed. "Britt told me that you lost someone too. A fellow soldier."

"Yeah. My best friend. I was in charge, and we were ambushed. I lost her and eleven others."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah..." Rachel looked away, staring off towards the window. "It was her death day today. And her birthday was yesterday. A fucked up coincidence, no? It happened a year ago, and I still wish it was me instead of them. I can't get the picture, of her dying in front of me, out of my head. And the families at the funerals haunt me. The devastation is horrible."

"When I lose a patient, the hardest part is telling their family." Arizona whispered. Reaching out, she grasped Rachel's hand. "I can't say it ever gets easier. When I lost my brother, a piece of me was lost with him, one I'll never get back. But, I hope you know that those people who were in the waiting room are there for you, when everything gets to be too much."

"Quinn, Brittany and Santana coming back into my life made me feel better for the first time in, I'm not sure how long." Rachel turned back towards the doctor, a small smile gracing her features.

"Good, that means you're moving on with your life."

"Moving on, but never forgetting."

Arizona stood. "I think that's for the best. To forget something is to lose a part of who you are, who you've become." She crossed to the door. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit, try and get some sleep." The door closed quietly behind her.

Laying back and closing her eyes, Rachel thought over what she'd just spoken of with the doctor. She slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So... I decided to basically move 'Mercy West Hospital' to New York... If you couldn't tell. I don't think they'll really show up too often, cept maybe Arizona, Callie and (possibly) Sofia; what with being Britt's cousin and all.**

**Anyways, what do ya think? Reviews por favor.**


	22. Have you considered?

**Well… Um… Hi.**

**A/N 1: I don't own Glee in any way shape or form… And at this point I don't think I WANT to own it. I doubt it'd be salvageable… But that's a rant for another time.**

**A/N 2: Huge shout out to 'thatdamnyank' for keeping on pushing me until I FINALLY got into writing mode again. Also to 'suckmypiercing' for helping me and letting me bounce ideas off of them. Y'all are amazing.**

…

The next morning found Arizona heading for Rachel's room, her shift having just ended, hoping to broach the idea of another form of treatment for the woman. Knowing the hours of a soldier, she wasn't surprised to find the brunette awake at such an early hour, despite her injuries taking their toll on her body. Knocking on the door frame to catch her attention, the pediatrician walked over to the side of the bed, crossing her arms and looking over the vet's vitals, delaying what she was pretty sure would be a somewhat arduous conversation. Hearing Rachel sigh, she bit her lip and turned to look at her.

"Have you considered seeing a therapist? I'm sure you had to see one before you were discharged, but have you looked into a possible session with one since then?"

Rachel blinked a few times, looking up and then around the room, bringing a hand up to rub at her face before nodding minimally. "I've thought about it, yes."

The reply surprised Arizona, granted she didn't know Rachel Berry very well at all, having just met her, but she expected the ex-soldier to close off at the suggestion of finding help.

"What's stopped you?"

A small chuckle was given in reply, though it lacked humor. "What stops most people? Pride, procrastination, feeling you don't deserve help." Rachel held up a hand, stopping the doctor, who'd opened her mouth to speak. Neither woman noticed that another blonde had stopped just outside the doorway. "Going to therapy would bring up memories of my childhood that I'd rather leave behind as well."

"Rae, if you're refusing psychological help just because it'll remind you about when you were the bottom of the high school social heap, then you are being ridiculous."

Rachel's eyes shot to the doorway, locking with her girlfriend's.

"No, Quinn, I'm not refusing because it will remind me of the many slushies, dumpster tosses, insulting names and bodily harm I received throughout my life in Lima. I am not taking the route of therapy because I am no longer a child and have learned how to handle my situations myself."

"You obviously haven't."

Rachel narrowed her brown eyes at Quinn.

"Rach, think about it, you're having nightmares that leave you a crying mess. You smoke now when you're stressed and you tried to ki-"

"Quinn, stop." Rachel held up a hand, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "First off, I am perfectly aware of what I have done and your last point only solidifies mine, because it was a long time back and I moved on and picked myself back up."

"Yes Rachel, with the help of Kurt and by focusing your energy on Changed Directions, you've focused your attention on something else, but you never actually _dealt _with it. You didn't talk it through or figure your shit out, you just left it to fester."

"Don't you dare try and psychoanalyze me, Fabray. You, of all people should know better than to-" Rachel cut herself off, inhaling sharply and placing a hand on her side, eyes clenching shut.

Both blondes moved to the bed, one on either side. Quinn used one hand to take hold of one of Rachel's and the other to brush away some dark brown hair from the woman's forehead, also soothing away the pain and frustration induced wrinkles.

"I think it might be best if we leave this subject for another time, when tensing won't cause severe pain, okay?" Arizona smiled when she received nods from both women. "Wonderful. Now Rachel, I'm recommending that you stay in the hospital for another day, just to let your ribs set a bit further before you try moving around too much. And when I say recommending, I mean insisting."

Rachel rolled her eyes, earning a tug at her hair from her girlfriend along with a raised eyebrow. Sighing, she nodded in consent, earning another smile from the doctor, this one a bit more smug. The resuming of long fingers running through her hair caused Rachel's eyes to shut once again, this time in contentment, so she missed Quinn returning Arizona's smile with an equally smug one of her own.

Rachel's eyes reopened as a sudden realization hit her and she pushed herself upright, flinching slightly as she did so. "Wait, I need to figure out something for the club then. Cause I can't be there tonight and there's already been one night of only DJ music, any more than that is completely unacceptable. Quinn, can you grab my phone?" She turned to look at the photographer, finally noticing that her posture had stiffened and she looked slightly guilty. "Quinn," a dark eyebrow quirked upwards, "why do you look like you've neglected to tell me something?"

Swallowing, Quinn pulled away and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Um, just... See, Kurt and Puck knew you'd be less than pleased about not being able to perform until your ribs healed, mostly because there would be a lack in live music. So, they called in a favor on your behalf."

Rachel crossed her arms, her other eyebrow raising to join its twin. "And just what does this favor entail?"

...

**AFTER CLOSING TIME THE PREVIOUS EVENING**  
_Kurt, Puck and the Unholy Trinity were seated in a large booth inside the, now empty, club, sipping at a few drinks that Puck had mixed up. The night had been rather calm, much to the relief of the group. More than a few people had asked where "the boss" was, to which they'd been answered with a "she's out of commission for a few days."_

"_Alright," Puck spoke up, setting down his glass. "We need to figure out what the hell to do while the boss is handicapped, because she's totally gonna flip shit if this place doesn't have live music goin' on in the meantime."_

"_How the hell are you going to get something steady to perform for the club so last minute?" Santana asked._

_No one spoke up to answer the question for a solid eight minutes, until Kurt suddenly sat forward, moving away from where he was cuddled into his boyfriend's side, much to the mohawked man's displeasure, and pulling out his phone._

"_I've got an idea." The phone was at his ear and his hand was up to silence them before another word could be spoken._

_Brittany turned her head towards Quinn and Santana. "He does realize it's almost four AM, right?" She murmured. "Who's still up at four AM?" Both women shrugged in response._

"_Hey, hello. Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" The male diva didn't sound apologetic in the slightest. "Anyways," he cut off the voice his companions could just barely hear coming from the phone speaker, fingers tapping rhythmically against the table. "I'm calling to cash in that favor you owe Rachel." His fingers ceased their movement, lip quirking up in a small smirk. "Well," he drawled, "how fast can you get to New York City?"_

_..._

Rachel's face remained impassive through Quinn's retelling of last night's events. When the blonde finished, she tilted her head to the side.

"So then, which favor ower did Kurt call?"

…

**Right, so I dunno if anyone is even reading this fic anymore (with how long it takes me between updates)… I wouldn't blame y'all if no one is, but I hope you like this maybe and hopefully I maybe will be getting into posting more regularly (though I doubt it with my current college schedule and general failure in that department).**

**Reviews would be rather amazing.**


End file.
